Favourite Friend
by dustytiger
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home. Where will things lead them? Will they find happiness? How things could have played out after Shiva. Now complete. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: This little plot bunny thwaped me in the middle of the night after the episode Shiva, and blossomed from Tony and Ziva sharing a (very small) bed, and a dream (which will be featured in part five) into a twenty part fic with an epilogue to boot!  
The title is from a song called "Favourite Friend" but an amazing Canadian artist who currently goes by the name of Katie Rox. You can youtube it if you want (and you should just sayin'). I will start each part with a little bit of the song.  
This fic is pretty much done being written, and as such I will be updating daily, baring something strange happening with ff or my computer. I post daily cause my schedule always allows that and that seems fair.

Well enough of that on with the fun.

* * *

"_The thing about you is, You let me be me, when you are you..."_

Ziva David was exhausted as she got off the plane. Everything in the past week had been emotionally draining, and all of the delays getting home had drained the last of her energy. She seriously considered leaving her luggage on the baggage carousel. As she waited for her luggage to come around she wondered how she would keep herself awake on the drive home. She was glad when she got the last of her things and was able to leave the international arrivals area of the airport. Still trying to figure out how she would get home in one piece, she hadn't expected the trip to be as exhausting as it was.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Tony Dinozzo standing there waiting for her. He walked over to her, and without really thinking she put down her things and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She sighed softly, noticing that she almost fit there. After all the pain, and all the traditions of the last few days it was nice to be home with her friend. It was only recently she started to notice how much she relied on him, and was starting to learn that he was closer to her than either of them realised.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked him, not pulling away from the hug.

"I came to bring you home. I had McGee drop me off a few hours ago," he explained.

He knew that the trip had not been an easy one for her, and he wanted to prove to her that he was there for her, as he had promised before she left. He was glad she was happy to see him. He took the cue from her, and let the hug linger a little longer than most of their hugs had. He took a deep breath taking in the scent of her, wondering how she could be so appealing after being on an airplane for so long. He liked the way she fit into his arms. He knew he had to stop thinking like that about his best friend, but it was hard when she was so close.

"Thank you," she told him, pulling away from the hug slowly, as if she was reluctant to do so. "I am exhausted."

"Let me get this stuff," he assured her. "Let's get you home then."

She nodded glad she didn't have to worry about falling asleep at the wheel on her way home. As glad as she was to be home she was even happier he had come to pick her up. The whole trip had been emotionally draining, and she just wanted to get back to her usual routine in hopes it would help her heal. She knew she was lucky to have such good friends to help her through this difficult time. As soon as she pulled away from the hug she realised she didn't want to be alone, and hoped he would understand that.

"Your apartment is closer," she told him.

She wanted a good night's sleep, and she knew she wouldn't get that at home. She hoped being at Tony's again would help her sleep as well as she had the first time she spent the night there. Despite the fact she had been alone in a single bed, having the familiar smell of her best friend had been soothing. She had regretted from the moment she had gotten to her hotel in Israel not having not taken one of his shirts to feel connected to home with everything she had had to do.

"Okay if that's what you want we'll go back to my place." He then went to pick up her luggage.

"I can do that," she told him going to take her own luggage, never being the kind of woman who showed weakness.

"I know you can, but I want to help."

She nodded and let him take one of her bags. They left the airport together and went to her car. He opened the door for her, and she gladly sat down in the passenger's seat as he loaded in her luggage. He then went to get in on the driver's side, smiling when he saw she had already fallen asleep. He reached over and put her seatbelt on, causing her to purr softly in her sleep. He quickly jerked away not wanting his emotions to get the better of him and drove toward his apartment.

He parked in one of the guest spots and stared at her for a moment, she looked so peaceful, he hated to have to wake her. Dinozzo had known for a long time that he had feelings for her, but he never realised how strong they were. It was not often he got to see her with her guard down, and getting that chance made her seem even more beautiful than she already was.

"Ziva," he whispered.

"Mm," she replied, groggily.

"We're here."

She stretched out a little in the seat. "Okay."

He got out of the car and opened the door for her, and gave her his key. "I'll get your things you go upstairs and make yourself comfortable."

He got everything out of the car and then went upstairs. He let himself in and went to put her things into his bedroom for her. His jaw dropped when she saw her standing in his room wearing one of his old t-shirts. He always knew he was attracted to her, but seeing her like that almost sent him over the edge. He couldn't help but stare, but he knew if she caught him she'd rip his eyes out, among other things if she noticed that too.

"I hope you do not mind," she told him.

"It's fine," he assured her, trying to mask how turned on he was. "I know you're tired but here are your things. I'll be on the couch if you need anything."

She nodded. "Thank you Tony."

Dinozzo grabbed a few things from his room before going to the living room. He set up the couch for himself before stripping down to his boxers and laying down, putting on an old movie to help him sleep. He was trying to get the image of Ziva in his shirt out of his head so he wouldn't have dirty dreams about his friend who was only feet away. He liked not being alone in his apartment and hope that it wasn't just a fluke that she wanted to be there with him. He couldn't get his mind off of her as he drifted into a light sleep.

End Part 1

Notes: Okay, while I do update daily, I'm evil sometimes when I decide to end a chapter, but you will always know it will not be long before you get the cliffhanger resolved. Let me know what you think. I'm still new to this NCIS thing and I might still be in the closet about my heart for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: This part was inspired by the too short part in Shiva where Ziva has a nightmare. This is what should have happened hehe…  
Thank you for the support on this so far, yes, I really do update daily so long as ff doesn't get glitchy.  
I know the chapters in this fic a little short, but it's how it fit when I wrote it... enjoy!

* * *

"…_It creates a certain melody, But crooked lines and crooked smiles…"_

Dinozzo woke up a few hours later hearing sounds coming from his room. As much as he didn't want to invade Ziva's privacy he wanted to be a good friend. He couldn't ignore the fact that she was in pain. He went into the bedroom quietly, and sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for her to tell him to leave. She looked up at him, and it was only then it fully registered she had been crying; and even though she thought he was asleep she'd been trying to hide it. She then crawled into his arms, shocking him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. For a moment she tensed, realising that she was in his arms, then relaxed into the embrace. He was sure at any time she would wake up fully and kick him out of the room. He was afraid to say anything to her, and to reassure her he ran his fingers along her cheek.

"I am still mad at him Tony," she explained after a few long minutes of silence. "I miss him, but that does not change the fact he lied to me. His being dead does not change anything that he did in life and still I am crying over him!"

"He might have made mistakes but he was still your father. You still needed him."

"That is illogical Tony."

"Of course it is. Nothing with your father is cut and dry, but you are allowed to hurt for losing your father while still being mad at the Mossad part of him which made it so hard for you to have a decent relationship with him. You need to let it out Ziva, I keep telling you I'm here for you."

"I do not know what else to say. I am angry that the last thing I said to my father was so hurtful, but I cannot forgive him for what he did."

"I know," he assured her, kissing her forehead. "I'm here whatever you need just tell me."

"This is good right now."

He nodded to let her know he wasn't going anywhere. She took a deep breath relaxing into him not moving from his arms for a long time. Dinozzo was sure she had fallen asleep, and went to get up, to give her privacy but she pulled him back toward her. He was surprised but stayed where he was taking enjoying being able to be so close to her. As close as they had become Ziva was not the kind of woman who often needed human contact like this, but after everything that had happened there was only one person she wanted to have support her. There was something right about getting closer to him. Being like this was making her feel better about everything, and she wanted to explore their relationship further. Something inside of her knew it was the right thing to do, to finally change their relationship from just friends.

He was shocked when he felt her lips brush against his. For a moment he was sure he was dreaming there were so many times he imagined what it would feel like to kiss her. When he felt her tongue brush his lips he knew this was real, in his fantasies he was always the one in control. None of his fantasises did her justice. Feeling her soft lips on his, the determination in her kisses was intoxicating. She tasted like nothing he had ever experience before, and he knew he was addicted. She smelled sweet like apples and he wanted nothing more than to taste her skin, but didn't dare make the move. At any point they could come tumbling back to reality and he wasn't going to be the one to end this surreal, much awaited moment.

He was starting to feel like he was in high school again it had been so long since he had gone this long only kissing a woman, but it felt right with her. Their kisses were getting more frenzied as the minutes passed. They would pull away from each other for air but would be drawn right back to each other. There was a part of him that was yelling at him, begging him to take the next step, his hands were so close to her chest, it wouldn't take much to finally cop a feel but he fought those primal urges. He groaned when she moved to sit in his lap wrapping her legs around him, her hands slipping down his back teasingly slow.

"Ziva," he whispered, pulling away, and running his hands across her cheeks. "Slow down."

"Why, do you not want this?" she asked him running her fingers down his chest.

He took her hand to stop her. "You have no idea how much I want you," his voice low and a little strained.

She moved suckle on the pulse point on his neck, he moaned softly, letting go of her hand, letting it slide dangerously lower. His hands seemed to take on a life of their own and he ran his hand up her shirt. He wondered how soft her skin was underneath. His mind was racing. Her lips were surreal, he had never been with a woman who could turn him on like so quickly. He was glad he wasn't in a position where she could feel just how excited he was about this new turn in their relationship

"Wow," he groaned, almost letting himself give in. "Wait, Ziva, wait."

She pulled away from him, glaring. "I know we do not have a lot of space here but we can make it work."

"I know we could, but we should wait. I always rush into sex and it always ends the same. I can't risk that with you. I'm sorry." He got out of the bed slowly.

She didn't stop him this time, and something inside of him was yelling at him; telling him to get back into that bed with the woman who had been the star of so many of his fantasies for so long, it was time to make them a reality. He knew he couldn't, not yet. She was still hurting and they would both be making and repeating past mistakes. He went back toward the living room, lingering at the door for a long moment watching her.

"Tony?" she whispered, causing him to go back to her side. "There is enough room for you."

"Ziva, I…" he tried to reason, he needed to wait he needed to make the right choice this time.

She looked up at him, there was something in her eyes which was different from anything he'd seen before. Ziva had finally decided to let him in fully, even if she could be hurt, and she needed to have him close. Since her father was killed she had been having nightmares, and she didn't want to have to face them alone anymore.

"I do not want to be alone anymore," she told him. "I understand that you want to wait but I cannot be alone tonight. Please Tony stay with me."

He nodded. "Sure."

He got into the bed slowly still not believing she wanted him there. Within seconds of him getting into the bed with her she moved to rest her head on his chest. He smiled, wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. Within moments she was asleep, while he laid there awake, trying to shut his brain off. He couldn't believe he was actually in his own bed with Ziva and there was nowhere else he wanted to be. He also knew that the next day he would not be able to tell anyone what had happened. For the first time in a long time he was regretting his choice in beds. As amazing as it felt to be next to her he knew it would feel even better if he wasn't afraid to fall out of the bed.

End Part 2

Notes: It would be a little cramped but I think it could work hehe.. let me know what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Tony can't get his mind off of what happened the night before, and he wonders if Ziva remembers at all. This one ends at an odd spot, the part was longer than the rest and I had to make it into two.  
Thank you for the reviews on this, today has been a snowy miserable day and the fuzzies kept me warm. Also, thank you for all the alerts too. It means a lot hearts and hugz to all of you.

* * *

_"...I need you here, you're my favourite friend, Believe me here, you're my favourite friend..."_

Dinozzo had expected the next day at work to be awkward, but it wasn't. Ziva acted as if nothing had happened the night before. Usually he would try to talk problems out with McGee, even if the other agent didn't always want to hear about it but he knew he couldn't do that when it came to Ziva. She was too private, and this was too new, whatever had happened the night before he would have to figure out on his own. No one had been surprised when they had shown up within a few minutes of each other, since they knew he'd picked her up from the airport the night before. He was sure if he told anyone that she had spent the night at his place they wouldn't believe him.

He kept replaying what had happened the night before in his head, not able to forget how good it had felt to feel wanted. He knew that she was a private person and she didn't often show her feelings, and he was glad he had gotten to experience it. He wondered if maybe the whole thing had been a way for her to help heal; if it was he would understand, although he knew no other woman could compare to what she had made him feel with simply kisses the night before.

The whole day he was trying to hide how distracted he was from his other coworkers. Gibbs had known that something wasn't right, but assumed it was because he had had a late night and an early morning since they had to pick up Ziva's car. Tony was glad when they actually got to go home at a reasonable hour and went to leave all he wanted was to go home and have a long hot shower. Part of him thought he might have dreamed the whole encounter but it felt to real. He had seen her leave only a few minutes before, without saying anything, and went to his car.

"Tony?" Ziva called to him as he walked toward his car in the parking garage.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I would like to make you dinner as a thank you for letting me stay with you, please come over tonight."

"Sure, thanks," he replied, surprised. "I've gotta eat."

His mind was racing, after a whole day thinking that he was losing his mind thinking he had any kind of chance at anything but a strong friendship with her, she did this. He didn't even realise that Ziva cooked, but she knew he would not pass up a home cooked meal. He hoped that when they got to her place she would finally be able to explain to him what was going on between them because she he certainly didn't understand any of it.

"Meet me at my apartment in an hour, that should give you time to get what you will need from home."

"All right I'll see you then, do you want me to bring anything for dinner?"

"No I have everything we will need."

She got into her own car, leaving him standing in the parking garage, mouth agape. Had she really just told him he didn't need to bring anything for dinner, but to go home, and get what he might need? Did that really mean overnight items? He replayed the exchange in his head, not believing it each time he did. He knew that the night before she'd asked to stay with him but he thought it was mostly because she was tired after a long trip. As much as he wanted a repeat of the night before, even the pain of having to stop things from going too far the whole day she acted as if nothing had happened the night before, and now she was inviting him back to her apartment.

"Dinozzo!" Leroy Jethro Gibbs yelled across the parking lot. "Close your mouth you'll let the flies in!"

His boss' voice brought him back to reality. Ziva had invited him over, and had even suggested he bring what he might need, which he could only assume meant overnight. No matter what ended up happening he was happy that he was being given the chance to explore his relationship with Ziva. He got into his car and drove home. He picked up a few things, but decided to leave them in his car as he parked in front of Ziva's building. He buzzed up to her apartment and she let him. When he went inside he was greeted by a warm smell.

"Something smells amazing," he told her.

"I hope you will like it. I made some of my favourite foods, I usually only make them for holidays, but I thought this was a special enough occasion."

"I don't think I've ever had kosher meal before."

She smiled. "You are in for a treat. Whenever I make Kosher meals I remember helping my mom in the kitchen. Tali never liked to help but I always wanted to get in there and do whatever she'd let me."

Tony laughed. "I kind of pictured young Ziva as a tomboy."

"I was a tomboy. My mom would get mad at me because my clothes were never clean at the end of the day. She always said I was conflicted because I loved to play in the dirt as well as in the kitchen. Would you like wine with the meal?"

He liked getting to hear about her mother, since she never really spoke of her, but he didn't want to push her. "That would be great. Can I help with anything?"

"No it is fine," she assured him. "I did not have a lot of time to cook so I made a chicken soup with shkedie marak, and I always have some challah bread around. You are supposed to eat it on the Sabbath, but it tastes so good with the soup."

"I can't believe I didn't know you cooked."

"It helps me to relax, maybe next time I can make you something that is not just comfort food that I always keep ready to warm up if I have had a bad day."

He was glad she said that she would want to do this again. He was starting to feel more comfortable with where this was going between them. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he was going to do this her way, and if that meant keeping quiet while they were at work he would just have to find a way to live with that. Part of him liked the idea of having something that only they knew, but another part of him worried about what the rest might say about their keeping secrets.

End Part 3

Notes: I promise things will be a little more fun in the next part. I hope it's believable that Tony would take things slower with Ziva.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: So what happens after dinner hehe… I've had a terrible day today fuzzies would make that better. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts heart means soooo much to me. ff glitched trying again...

* * *

_"...What would it take to show you?Just laid here is myself here for you_..."

The two of them had a glass of wine before their food was ready. Tony was enjoying getting to see this side of Ziva, there was something he knew was unique about seeing her with her guard down. Although she would probably kick his ass if he told her he found it very attractive. Soon she was putting the meal on the table. He wasn't sure what she was serving him but it looked good, and smelled even better. He didn't often like to try new things but know who had made it made easier for him. As she was putting out the meal he refilled their glasses.

"We should toast to something," Ziva told him as she picked up her glass.

"How about to new beginnings?" he suggested.

"All right, to new beginnings, Tony."

She smiled warmly at him as they clinked their glasses while he was sure he had a foolish grin on his face. Things started to feel like where they had left off the night before as they ate. Tony was really enjoying the food and was glad he got to learn this about his friend; even if she dropped the bomb that she had just had a lapse in judgement the night before he would still be happy just know all he had learned in the past few nights.

They joked and laughed between bites, as if this was something they had done thousands of meals before. They had always been close, and were comfortable with each other at work, but this was completely different. This was more than just trusting a partner to have your back, or conversation to make time go by on a case, this was real and unlike anything he'd experienced before. The rest of their evening went by like one would expect from two friends having dinner together after hours of chatting he stood up.

"I should go," he told her. "It's getting late."

"I asked you to bring what you would need. Was I not clear?" she asked him. "I would like for you to stay here, with me. My bed is larger."

He was barely able to hide his shock. She had actually invited him over to have a repeat of the night before. He wasn't sure it would go exactly the same, but she admitted she wanted him in her bed. That was huge for him. He had rarely spent a lot of time in one woman's bed, and all he could think of was spending more time there with her.

"I wasn't sure that's what you meant. Let me get my stuff from my car," he told her.

"Okay."

She watched him leave the apartment then went into her bedroom, changing into a long floor length red silk night gown. When Tony came back into the apartment he locked up wondering where she was. He then heard movement from behind him. His eyes grew wide when he saw her. She was putting away the wine glasses, and he could see her bare back. She turned around and smiled at him, only then did he notice just how much the night gown hugged her curves. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close as she gently kissed him.

After spending most of the day wondering if he had imagined the encounter the night before he would be very happy to be repeating it. He knew that Ziva was complicated but he never expected things between them to be like this. He knew how the night would end, because he knew he needed to hold off a little longer, meaning the next day work would be same as this one. He didn't know how long it would last, but at that moment he didn't care if it meant getting home and getting to see this side of her.

As they embraced she led him toward her bedroom, hardly breaking contact with him. When they got into her bedroom he pulled away for a moment to look around. Ziva had a large room with a Queen sized bed. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands finally settling on her ass and pulled her back to him a hungry kiss. There was something about this that felt right. As much as he knew he should question her about the way she'd acted all day he would rather get lost in the sweetness of their embrace. She pulled away from him a few minutes later.

"Tony do you still want to wait?" she asked him.

He nodded before his mouth could get any more words out. "Ziva, I-" his voice trailed off, knowing he would not be able justify the nod.

"I understand Tony, but you cannot tell me this is easy for you. I can feel how much you want me."

Her hand grazed his pants, and he hissed softly. This woman had an effect on him he had never experience before. As much as he wanted to take her hand and force her to tease him until he was begging for her he knew they were not ready for that yet. He instead too her hand, running the other one through her hair softly.

"Ziva I want nothing more than to rip that amazing night gown off of you, throw you onto your bed and fuck you like you have never been fucked before, but you deserve more than that," he explained. "If I can wait it will prove to us both that this is something serious. I need this, between us, to be serious."

She put her free hand on his chest where his heart was squeezing his hand that was entangled in hers. "I know, but I think we both know this is different from our past relationships."

He splayed kisses all over her face. "Yes, it is different I know that it is. But you are still hurting, and I never want you to think I took advantage of you. I think we should wait to give this the best chance of working."

"Tony if a man tried anything like that to me you know I could stop him. You would not be taking advantage me, you would be giving me something I finally realise I need. We will make this work."

"I know, and Ziva while I know your almost ninja like skills almost as well as I know myself, having our emotions involve is new, and I don't know those as well. Let me get changed, and we can talk, or whatever when I get back, but I do still want to wait a little while longer before we let this get physical."

She nodded, and kissed him softly. "Okay, I understand."

He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and removed his clothing down to his boxers, before going back into the bedroom. She was under the covers already as he got in beside her. The second he was comfortable her lips were all over his. That night was spent similar to the one before, only this time they were making out like teenagers in her bed, and his hands had taken on a life of their own and were exploring every inch of her silk covered body she would let him. As much as he wanted more he knew it wasn't yet time and he would have to deal with the consequences of his body later.

End Part 4

Notes: I hope this fits them. I think it does because they really care for each other and don't want to mess things up with work ect… Let me know what you think…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: So this part features the idea that made this whole fic come to life for me, and then my muse ran away with things and this got longer than I thought cause they are so much fun to write. Thank you again for the support on this fic… sorry about the glitch last night's update hope you got a chance to read it when it worked, the site emailed me today to say that it is now fixed. Let me know what you think enjoy!

* * *

_"...Taken off the shelf and in your arms_..."

It had been nearly a month since Ziva had come home from Isreal. Tony knew logically that she was still healing, but it was becoming harder and harder for him to accept the new routine they had fallen into. He would wake up next to her usually with her curled up into him, which he loved. He would always think he had found her softer side, but by the end of the day he was always questioning what was happening. They would both leave for work and the whole day it was as if nothing had changed between them. As they left, whenever that might be, she would find an excuse to invite him over, he had even found himself leaving things he needed there. After dinner, and usually a movie they would go to bed, engage in some heavy making out and fall asleep together.

Dinozzo was past the point where he felt he had to wait in order to not lose her, although that was still his excuse when she would ask, as she would most nights. Lately he felt he was denying her because he wasn't sure where their relationship was. He was afraid taking that last step would make it too hard to get through their long work days. He was unlocking his car when he heard her voice.

"Tony?" she called.

He looked up at her. "Poker with McGee tonight," he lied.

As much as he hated to lie to her, he needed a break. He enjoyed the time they had been spending together, but he was too conflicted, too worried, that night. He would have to send McGee a text later to tell him if anyone asked they had a poker game. He didn't expect Ziva to check on him, but he would rather have his bases covered. He hated to lie to her, but he really did need a break and wasn't sure how to explain that to her.

"Tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Sure," he agreed getting into his car.

Ziva went to her own car and drove home. The whole evening felt strange not having him there. Usually when he came over she would make dinner, then he would clean up, lately she had been getting him to listen to some of her favourite operas with her, while other times they would watch a movie he'd bring. There was something comforting about having him there, and it felt wrong to be alone. She knew that he still had his own life but she'd hoped he would call after his night with McGee, and go over anyway.

That night she decided to go to bed early, knowing it would take her longer to fall asleep without someone next to her. There was a small part of her that wanted to check up on him, but she wanted him to know she trusted him. She decided to leave her phone close, just in case he changed his mind. She looked around her room, and found one of his button up shirts, and put it on. It made her feel less alone as she slid into bed.

She fell into a restless sleep. It had been a few days since her last nightmare, and she was sure she would have one that night. After only almost an hour she fell into a dream, but it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was surreal. She was in her childhood home in Israel, in the bedroom she shared with her sister, but she didn't feel like a child. She could feel a depression in her mattress, and she looked up.

"Abba?" she questioned.

"Ziva," Eli David whispered.

She could almost feel his fingers touch her cheek as tears began to fall down them. "Abba, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Ziva."

"This is just a dream."

"Dreams are answers to questions you have not already asked. Although, you have asked many of these questions already, Ziva. I have told you many times God works in mysterious ways."

She nodded. "I miss you."

"I know, but that is not why I am here. You keep asking God why he has taken so much from you, but you don't seem to see all that he has given you. You always knew one day you would lose me. Tali was taken from us too soon and Ari's choices lead him to where, but God knew I should not bury all of my children. That is why I was always so proud of you Ziva, my American daughter, who got away from the turmoil of our homeland. You found everything I ever wanted for you here."

"Abba," she whispered.

"It is the way of nature for a child to outlive their parent. The way I was taken from you was difficult and for that I am truly sorry, but you do not see all that you have been given Ziva. Do not focus on the negative until it is too late like I did."

"I do not understand."

"You say that, but look in your heart, and then look at the man who has stood by you this past month, and long before that. God has given you a blessing he does not often enough bestow and your actions are pushing him away. Do not cast aside the greatest thing in your life for petty revenge, Ziva. Do not make the same mistakes I did."

"It is not that easy."

"You are making it difficult. Take a moment to think of how he has treated you. You will see what you need to see. I love you, Ziva." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered, when she opened her eyes she found herself alone in her own bed.

The dream had seemed to real, it was as if she had gotten another chance to talk to her father. She took a deep breath, and replayed the dream in her head, it had been a dream she kept reminding herself. As much as she wanted to believe there was something after death, she could not wrap her brain around the idea that her father's spirit could talk to her. The dream had explained itself perfectly well, this was just her mind's way of making her see the answer to a question she had been debating for weeks.

End Part 5

Notes: I warned you that I am evil. This might be one of those moments where I prove it. But I promise it will be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: I added this part because I realised this fic was very heavily focused on Ziva. I know it was a tiny bit evil to stall what happens after the dream but Tony's feelings about everything had to written.

Thank you as always for the support on this, keep the happies coming.

* * *

_"..You should know that I need you her, You're my favourite friend..."_

When Tony got back to his apartment he went into the kitchen and warmed himself a frozen entrée. After taking only a few bites he threw it in the trash it wasn't as good as he remembered; or maybe he was getting used to homemade meals. He was going to watch a movie but realised most of his favourites were at Ziva's and would not be able to get his mind off of his empty stomach. Even his goldfish, Kate had been moved to Ziva's so he was truly alone in the small apartment.

For a few minutes he tried to tidy up, but since he was rarely there for more than a few minutes there wasn't anything to clean. He looked into his fridge hoping there would be something in it, but he didn't even keep the basics there anymore, no milk, no eggs, and no bread. He didn't want to go to the store and buy fresh food for one.

A part of him contemplated going over to Ziva's but he knew he needed the space. After a few minutes of thinking about the pros and cons of going over to her place anyway, he decided he should call McGee. The two men hadn't done anything in weeks, and even if he went over with a pizza and gamed for a good part of the night it was better than staying at home wondering about how he should go about the situation with Ziva. He picked up his phone and called his co-worker

"McGee," Timothy McGee answered his phone.

"Hey McGamer," Dinozzo greeted. "I was wondering if you'd be up for pizza."

"Yeah sure, I told you that you might enjoy games more than you thought if you would just try it. Today's games are a lot like movies."

"I know, I know you were right. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Meat lovers, the last few times I've had pizza and game nights lately they've been with Abby I need to balance out the vegetables."

"Great see you soon."

Tony left the apartment stopping at his favourite pizza place before heading over to McGee's. Usually he would have picked up some beer but he wasn't in the mood. He didn't want to have to figure out how to get himself home if he drank one too many. He was also afraid that the beverage would live up to being a truth serum and accidently spill the beans about his new relationship before he knew what it was. He buzzed up to McGee's and went up and inside. He set the pizza down.

"Which game do you wanna play?" McGee asked.

"You chose I don't know any of them," he told him, getting plates from the cupboard and getting a slice of pizza for himself then passing a plate to McGee.

McGee looked at Dinozzo quizzically. "Who have you been hanging out with, who has taught you how to share."

"I've been over to Ziva's a few times since she's been back."

"Maybe it was Ziva." He took the plate. "How's she doing?"

"Better."

"Good."

Dinozzo was glad that McGee didn't seem to suspect anything had changed, and that he was only there as a friend helping another friend to heal. As much as he wanted to tell his friend the truth he knew that could make things more complicated between he and Ziva and he was already confused enough. He knew he was doing the right thing by taking a break and stepping back from the situation in hopes of figuring it out.

"You need to be careful about that," McGee warned.

"About what?" asked Tony.

"Being friends with Ziva, it makes it difficult when you want to date someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"A lot of women won't understand your friendship with her, they'll assume that when you say you need to leave because your friend needs you that is code for I'm leaving to go hook up with my best friend."

"You're speaking like I date women."

"One day, even you will find a woman who you will want more than casual sex with and it's not going to be easy to make that woman understand Ziva."

"If I was to find a woman who I wanted to have something serious with she would understand me enough to understand Ziva. Besides it would be a little different than you trying to explain Abby to the ladies; you actually dated and saw Abby naked. Ziva is just my friend."

"No one believes that, hell there are days that even I don't believe it."

Tony shook his head. "You can believe what you want to McCracked, but I don't think that's going to be an issue so I'm going to continue what I'm doing with her. Now which game have you picked for tonight?"

McGee knew that it was time to start playing. Dinozzo was having trouble focusing on the game after what McGee had just told him. He hadn't realised before that changing his relationship with Ziva would make things so difficult for him if things didn't work out; which he was starting to think they weren't. No woman would understand why he would leave in the middle of the night no questions asked if Ziva was to call if she needed him. If he was in a relationship with someone he would need to be honest about her, and that would make things even more awkward. He knew he had to talk to Ziva about exactly what she was looking for from him and where he wanted it to go.

After he left McGee's he almost drove to Ziva's but decided he needed a good night's sleep and a clear head to be able to talk to her about this. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy subject but he needed to know if there was a point in continuing or if they should cut their losses before their friendship could not ever be repaired. He knew he would rather have her in his life as a friend than let her go and at least where they were now he felt like that could still happen. It would be hard to forget about how sensual her kisses and caresses were, but as long as he didn't take that last step he could, if he had to, walk away.

If they were to take that last step he knew he would be fully addicted to her and if she was not as serious as he was that would be a problem. He could accept that the past month was just a way to help her to heal, she had suffered such a loss he would have done almost anything to help her move forward. He had a lot of mind as he pulled up to his apartment. He went inside, again looking for something to delay going to bed, but he couldn't find anything.

He went into his bedroom, and sighed seeing his small single bed. Even sharing with another person he had more room in Ziva's bed. A part of him thought he should invest in a larger bed, and he decided if things did not move forward with her soon he would do just that, even though he was sure he would not find another woman he who he would want to share his bed and space with if things didn't go as he hoped they would.

He stripped down to his boxers, without thinking, as if Ziva was going to be there at some point and he needed to keep covered in order to stop himself from waking her up and sliding inside of her. He shivered at the thought of what it might be like to wake Ziva up with sex. He fell asleep almost an hour later, into a slumber that was filled with many naughty images of his best friend, knowing he would not have to worry that night about his moans giving him away in the middle of the night.

He was awoke from a particularly dirty dream by the sound of his buzzer buzzing. He knew that there was only a few people who would show up at his apartment that late. Although he wished that it would be Ziva who was there he knew it was more logical that it would be Gibbs. He hit the button on his phone to see who was there, barely coherent in his greeting and was surprised by the voice at the other end, knowing they needed to talk.

End Part 6

Notes: I promise the next part things get resolved, sorry for being evil. Let me know what you think, I love to know if people are liking where I'm taking things.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Thank you for the support on this it means a lot. Had a flood of alerts today that made me very happy when I was on break. Well time to see where things go… hehe... hope you like it, let me know ;)

* * *

"…_Believe me here, you're my favourite friend…"_

Meanwhile after her dream Ziva's mind was racing, without thinking about it Ziva had sprung out of her bed and pulled on a coat and shoes. She knew she needed to talk to Tony before she lost him. She thought it was odd that he had wanted to spend an evening with McGee instead of her, but now she realised that he might just need a break from her. She didn't like the idea that he needed a break because he might realise she was in her own way pushing him away. She was glad that he had kept denying her when they were together, because if they had taken their relationship there before she realised just how much he meant to her their friendship would have suffered, and might not have been able to be repaired.

She started her car and drove straight to Tony's knowing what she had to do to keep things moving forward between them. She was terrified that she would reveal her feelings to him and he would not feel the same. She also worried that he might not even be home, just because he said he was going to play poker with McGee that didn't mean that was what the men would do when that night played out. While she knew logically that they had probably spent an evening, drinking, gaming and eating copious amounts of meat, there was a part of her that realised they could have gone out to do just the same. What if in the state of mind he was in Tony picked up another woman? She knew he wouldn't take anyone to his place, but maybe because of the situation he would do something different that night.

She hoped she was wrong about him finding another woman, but she wouldn't blame him, after all he had been denying himself for a month, there was only so long a man could go without having sex. She could not ignore the fact that she knew just how turned on he was by her. As much as it was hard for her to go to bed each night after only a lot of making out, she knew it must have been painful for him. She had heard him a few times in the shower, but there was only so long that dealing with the situation yourself was satisifying, she should know. Even if he ended up with another woman that night she knew she couldn't get too mad because their relationship wasn't clear, and that was probably why he had stepped away that night.

Her mind began to wonder about how amazing he would be when they finally got to that point, she hoped she'd find out that night if he was there. She shuddered as her mind wondered and she knew she needed to see him if he wasn't home she would get the super to let her in and lay in his bed, waiting for him, to tell him what she had to tell him. She buzzed up to his apartment, hoping he would still be awake. It was only then that she realised that she was only wearing his shirt under the coat and started to feel a little embarrassed that she hadn't gotten changed first.

"Wha?" he groaned thru the intercom.

"Tony it is me, please let me in," she asked, glad to hear the door open, she went up to his apartment and he opened the door for her.

She could tell he'd been sleeping by the way was talking but was relieved he was home and willing to let her in. She could tell he was surprised that she was there when she saw him; he hadn't even pulled a robe over himself to cover his boxers. She tried not to stare at the bulge that had grown the moment he saw her, knowing that it would only distract her from what she was there to do.

The second the door was closed and locked, she curled up to him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her without thinking about it, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Their lips were soon exploring each other in the dim light of the apartment. It took him a moment to realise that he quickly falling into the same routine which he wanted to get away from. This woman could lead him off a cliff if she had any desire to, he was sure of it, but he needed to hold his ground. He needed to stop blurring the line between friendship and love.

"Ziva," he warned, his voice strained from exhaustion.

"Tony," she whispered, running her fingers along his jaw. "I – I love you." She gasped then went to pull away.

His heart began to beat faster when he heard those words. He knew it hadn't been easy for her to admit, but it was exactly what he needed to hear from her. He had known for a long time that he felt the same way. She looked so vulnerable and scared as she stood there, exposed by her words. He wanted to reassure her, but mostly he wanted to tell her he felt the same way; the proceed to the bedroom where he would do things to her that would ensure she would never want to take another lover.

He placed his hand on her hip to keep her there and he was glad when she didn't move. "I love you too," he told her his voice thick with emotion.

He pulled her closer to him then brushed his lips against hers softly. It didn't take long for the embrace to deepen, and he pushed the coat from her shoulders. He groaned when he saw her standing in front of him wearing only his shirt. He wondered what could have made her drive across the city dressed like that. He ran his hands down her back, stopping at her ass. She moaned softly and leaned into him, letting herself go and letting him know that he was in control. He pulled away for a moment, staring into her eyes, and then kissed her again.

"I think we have done enough of this," she whispered when she pulled away for air.

"I still think I'm dreaming," he explained, running his finger along her cheeks, then through her hair.

"This is no dream Tony. I am here, ready for wherever you would like to do to me. Are you ready for that?"

He nodded. "I am, but that doesn't mean I want to rush tonight. I hope you're ready for this because by the time I'm done with you you are not going to remember that any other man has ever made you come, and I don't want to remember any other woman in my life."

"You are very sure of yourself very special agent Anthony Dinozzo." She stared at him, surprised. "But you have been with many women."

"I have but I have never wanted any of them this close before," he explained, running his finger along her cheek. "You're different Ziva, you are the only woman I want to have in my space, in my own bed, screaming and begging or more."

"I feel the same about you Tony, but I do not want to talk about this tonight. I want you to make good on all of those promises you keep making."

"I will, you have no idea what you are signing up for super sexy agent Ziva David." He nodded. "But we'll talk about this?"

"We will." She kissed him softly and he gently led her toward the bedroom. "Right now I want to know what you can do."

When they got into the bedroom her sat down on the bed, and she moved to straddle him, her lips on his in a deep explorative kiss. He groaned happily running his hands up her back. There was a part of him that still didn't believe that his fantasy woman was really in his bed, ready to take their relationship to the next level, and it felt amazing.

End Part 7

Notes: I hope the pace of this works for everyone, nothing too explicit. I might do a companion fun piece but I don't think I'll have time


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Thank you as always for all the support on this. So what happens the morning after hehe… also Gibbs is coming soon so be warned… Hopefully I will find some time to write a quick M rated companion piece for this, but no promises kids. Enjoy.

* * *

_"...Nothing needs explaining You have got a way with me..."_

The next morning Dinozzo woke up, a smile still plastered on his face, a part of him wanted to wake the woman sleeping next to him. He watched her for a moment, knowing she was under the sheets completely naked but he stood up instead, pulling his robe around him, before going into the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator and saw that he had eggs and bread. He decided to make French toast, and started a pot of coffee. He was almost done making breakfast when two arms wrapped around him.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied.

He turned around and saw she was once again wearing his shirt, although this time he could tell she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. He smiled at her then kissed her softly. There was still a part of him that was sure he was going to wake up from an amazing vivid dream. He had often heard people talking at weddings about falling in love with their best friends, but he had never believed it before. Now he fully understood those statements. There was something very unique about their friendship. He had only ever been just close friends with one other woman, and he was glad he didn't let this fall through his fingers as well.

He put his hands on her hips, and she smiled at before his lips captured hers. As they embraced his mind stopped for a moment, and he realised he had never felt so focused when he was with anyone else. Usually his mind would wonder, think about movies, usually lame love scenes but with Ziva for that first moment every time his lips touched hers his mind went momentarily blank.

"I hope you like French toast," he told her, when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I do, yes," she assured him.

"It's almost ready, why don't you sit down?"

She nodded and sat down at the table, her legs crossed. As he watched her he was starting to regret having already started to cook their meal, because all he wanted to was strip that shirt off of her and have what he was sure would be great morning sex with her right there on the kitchen chair. His mind began to float away, picturing her in throes of an orgasm on that chair. The smell of the food brought him back to reality, he could make that fantasy come true another time.

Tony had to focus on not burning their breakfast, but couldn't help but peak at her exposed legs. He went to the table and gave her a mug filled with coffee. He flipped the bread that was in the pan, having a sip of his own coffee as he did. A few minutes later he brought her over a plate, and moments later he joined her with his own breakfast. After taking a few bites of his food he looked up at her.

"Why did you come over last night?" he asked.

"I missed you," she told him with a shrug.

"Ziva you were in a coat, a pair of shoes, and one of my shirts."

"Do not laugh at me," she warned him feeling suddenly nervous.

He took her hand. "I won't."

"I had a dream," she admitted.

"A dream, what kind of dream?" he asked with a knowing grin.

As much as she knew he had grown since she first met him there was still a part of him that would always be the same. As much as she had found it annoying at first, it was something that had grown on her. She wished in a way that she had had that kind of dream, but him thinking that made telling him about what she had really dreamed that much easier.

"Tony you will never change!" she laughed. "Not that kind of a dream. I had a dream about- that I talked to my father," she explained. "I don't know if it was a dream exactly. It was odd and real, but he told me I should look at the man who had been supporting me while I have been home. When I woke up I needed to see you and tell you how I felt. I did not even realise I was still in my pajamas until I got here."

"You consider my shirt pajamas?"

Her cheeks turned slightly red. "When you are not there, yes, I cannot always wear those night gowns you like so much."

He laughed. "Ziva you could wear a floor length parka and all you would need to do is smile and I'd be turned on. It's not what you're wearing it's who's wearing it."

She shook her head. "Tony you are too much."

"But you love me."

"I do love you, it is a good thing I do."

He stood up and kissed her softly. "And I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Tonight can we go to my place?"

"That's a good idea," he assured her, running his fingers along her cheek. "Do you want to tell everyone about this?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. It is too nice to have this all for just us. I do not like to keep secrets but I like this being something only we know about."

"Is that why you act the way you do at work?"

She nodded. "I know that it is hard, but I am not ready yet Tony, do you understand?"

"I do now that you've told me."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I am not good at any of this, I am sorry. I will talk to you from now on."

"I will as well, this is all new to me too," he assured her.

"We will learn together."

"I'd like that."

"Now I think we should get what you will need from here and go back to my place."

"There are a lot of things I could do to you in that huge bed you have."

She kissed him sloppily. "I look forward to that."

He cleaned up quickly, making sure he turned off the coffee maker, and packed an overnight bag with what he would need, and a few movies. They left the apartment a little while later, hand in hand. When they got to the elevator he looked around, and kissed her softly. She kissed him back for a moment but pulled away, putting her hand on his chest to stop him, and tell him she wasn't completely comfortable with where this was going where they were, but promising she would make it up to him when they got to her apartment.

End Part 8

Notes: So yeah, the next part is a Gibbs part… so 'ya know… Also let me know if you're liking this heart


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Gibbs comes over with some news for Ziva, but gets a surprise. Thank you again for the support on this. Question, is it a Gibbssmack? Or Dinozzoslap? Either way glad I have a chance to write one ;) you'll see…

* * *

_"...You're all I need You're all I need, you're all I dream..."_

Ziva was surprised when she heard knocking on her door, but curled back under the covers, not thinking anything of it. She knew if it was something important Tony would wake her up. He had been spending most of his time there, in the past month since they had finally been truthful about their feeling and she liked having him there. When she woke up and didn't feel him next to her she knew he was trying to surprise her with breakfast, and she was going to let him, even if it nagged at her about who was at the door. It wasn't often she actually slept and she wanted to take advantage of it, and tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile Dinozzo was in the kitchen deciding what to make for breakfast, to surprise her. He had been making pancake batter when he heard the knocking. Without even thinking he went straight to the door, hoping she wouldn't wake up. He wanted to bring her breakfast in bed, and hoped to quickly get rid of whoever was there and get on with the morning he had planned with his girlfriend for their two month anniversary.

When he opened the door he was embarrassed to see a very surprised looking Gibbs standing there. Gibbs, all the while was standing in the door way wondering what was going on. He knew where he was and didn't know why he saw the person answering the door instead of who expected, and he certainly wasn't sure he would want to know why Dinozzo was wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

"Dinozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"Hey, Boss, you wanna come in?" Dinozzo asked.

"That's all right. What the hell is going on?"

"I was about to make breakfast."

"At Ziva's?"

"It's only fair, she made dinner," reason Tony, moving so his boss could come inside and he could explain the situation without fear of her neighbours seeing something he didn't want them to.

At this point Gibbs wasn't sure he was hearing right. Had he just admitted to staying the night? Dinozzo was being so casual about everything, as if this was a normal occurrence; he began to wonder just how often this had had happened. Gibbs stepped inside still needing to talk to Ziva, and now also needing to find out what was going on between them. He scanned the apartment and he quickly realised they must be dating, and it wasn't something that had just happened either.

"Dinozzo, rule twelve," Gibbs told him.

"Twelve?" he asked, thinking for a moment. "We haven't actually broken that rule yet, we haven't really been on a proper date."

Gibbs smacked him upside the head, without saying another word. Dinozzo knew why his boss did it, but he didn't think he deserved it this time. There was a perfectly logical explanation as to why he hadn't taken Ziva out on a real date. As much as he might have wanted to he didn't want to get caught, and both of them liked having their own little cocoon from the world, although now it seemed that part of their relationship would be coming to an end.

"It's not like that boss, when we get in from work the last thing either of us wants to do is go out again," he explained.

"Tony, who was at the door?" asked Ziva, groggily, pulling one of Tony's bathrobes over herself to cover her long silk night shirt. Her cheeks turned red when she saw Gibbs there. "Gibbs, we – I…" she stammered like a teenager who had been caught in the backseat.

Gibbs smiled. "It's fine. I understand. I wish you had told us before you were living together."

"We are not living together."

Gibbs looked around the apartment and could see a lot of things that he knew were Dinozzo's. He knew Ziva didn't watch movies, but there were DVDs piled on her entertainment unit. There was more than one of Tony's jackets hanging in the hall closet. Clearly there were other articles of his clothing there, and he was sure if he went to use the bathroom he would find a man's razor, shaving cream, even aftershave as well as an extra toothbrush in there. He even noticed a few of Dinozzo's photos on a side table, which really begged the question; just how long had they been hiding this new relationship from him?

"Could've fooled me," he told them.

"I know you did not come here for this," Ziva told him. "Gibbs what is going on?"

"We got a tip they've tracked down Bodnar. He's in the area, and there was a security breach at Tony's apartment complex. I was going to bring you to my place, but you are probably safe here as long as you're not alone."

"Okay," she sighed as much as she liked having Tony there she didn't like the idea of being forced into having him stay with her to keep her safe.

"I thought you would rather hear it from me."

"Thank you I appreciate that I just do not like that my life is going to be impacted by him until he is caught."

"I know. I was going to have you stay with me but you're safe here. I don't want you alone."

"All right," she agreed.

With that Gibbs left, surprising them both. They had been expecting him to ask more about their relationship. As much as they were worried about the news he had given them, they knew that they could handle Bodnar if it came to that. They knew they would have to talk to Gibbs, but they realised that this was not the time or place, and were both already dreading going in to work on Monday.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, without saying any words accepting what had just happened. They couldn't help but smile when they realised exactly what they were wearing in front of their boss.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," he told her pulling her toward him.

"It would seem so, we knew it wouldn't last," she sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"I know it was great to have this to ourselves for as long as we did."

"I know. Should we tell everyone else?" she asked.

"Now?"

"Soon."

"Good. I planned on surprising you with breakfast and see where things went from there, preferably naked."

She laughed then kissed him seductively. "Can breakfast hold a while?"

"I like the way your mind works Ziva David."

"I mostly like your body Anthony Dinozzo." She walked her fingers along his abs with a seductive grin.

He grinned loving the feeling of her fingers against his bare skin. He then moved to push the bathrobe off her shoulders. Despite the fact he had seen the night shirt she was wearing he was instantly aroused when he saw her. No other woman he had ever been with had had this effect on him He quickly captured her lips pulling her onto the couch with him. She pulled away from him a moment later, he seemed distracted and she knew she was too after what had happened.

"Tony, as much as I want this, and I want this very much, I need to know do you think we are living together?" Ziva asked him.

"I still have my apartment, although I haven't been there in weeks, and if you are in danger being there we're not going back and I'm going to listen to Gibbs so I am not going to leave you alone here," he replied. "I guess we are living together in a sense."

"Does that scare you?"

"It makes me nervous. Up until a few months ago I had never had a woman stay in my apartment overnight. Now I am essentially living with you and we haven't even told the people who matter most to us about it. We haven't even been on a real date."

"I want our friends to know, and we will tell them," she assured him. "I do not need to go on a date with you Tony. Dates are meant to get to know each other and I already know you and how I feel about you."

"I want to bring you on a real date. As great as it is that I get to be here with you, I want to show you off after we tell our friends."

"Okay," she sighed. "You are so odd sometimes, but I love you."

"I love you too." He captured her lips again and this time she gladly let him push her toward the couch.

They both knew they would eventually have their breakfast, but right now this felt right. Tony's lips were suckling on Ziva's neck, and she gladly let him. Her hands slipped down his body slowly, finally stopping at the waistband of his pants. He groaned in anticipation letting his own hands travel toward her breast. She moaned softly losing herself in the sensation of this man glad to let her mind drift away from any problems and focus on something so perfect.

End Part 9

Notes: I figure these two would totally be all over each other when they're alone. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Got a little bit more Gibbs here, stuff he has to say without Ziva being able to walk in ;) Thank you for the support heart and much love to all. Had an uber frustrating day could use some happies.

* * *

_"... I want you by my side, want you here with me, You're all I need…" _

Dinozzo was sitting at his desk joking with McGee about a video game the other agent liked to play. Gibbs came in, coffee in his hand, both of them were expecting Gibbs to start barking orders at them about a new case but he placed the coffee on his desk without saying anything. Tony knew this could be the talk he had been dreading since his boss had left Ziva's but didn't want to let on in front of his co-worker.

"Dinozzo we need to talk," Gibbs told him.

Dinozzo stood up, feeling a little like he had been called to the principal's office but followed his boss. Gibbs went toward the elevator and Dinozzo knew this could end badly after his discovery the morning before. A moment after they got into the elevator, Gibbs hit the button stopping the machine. Tony knew that something serious was about to happen. He hoped he wasn't in trouble, but he was glad it was him in the elevator with the boss, and not Ziva. He hadn't heard from Gibbs since he'd shown up at Ziva's and discovered their relationship, and he thought he had gotten off too easy.

"Don't hurt her," Gibbs warned, his tone more serious than the younger agent had heard before.

"Boss?" he asked. "She knows how to take care of herself."

"While I don't doubt that for a moment, you know that's not what I'm talking about."

Although both men had seen Ziva get out of almost any situation with ease, do to her training at Mossad they both knew that her emotional side was not as easy to guide. The few times she had let her guard down she was very sensitive and caring, and Gibbs could not stand the thought of her losing that part of her. He had known Dinozzo for a long time, and knew how he often treated women. Although he had seen him grow up recently he still worried that part of his personality would always there. He believed in the adage that a leopard couldn't change his spots, and Anthony Dinozzo Junior was a proud womaniser.

While Gibbs understood a lot of that part of the agent's personality was as a result of how he had grown up he couldn't watch him hurt a woman who had become like another daughter to him. He might not be as open with Ziva as he was Abby he still felt the same about her, especially now that she had lost her father. He needed Dinozzo to know that there would be consequences if Ziva ever showed up in his basement heartbroken about one of Dinozzo's escapades.

A part of Tony wanted to be insulted that his boss would do something like this, but he fully understood. Gibbs knew more about his mistakes with women than a boss should. He didn't want to make those mistakes with Ziva, he would cut off his arms before he treated her like he had treated some of the women in his past. It wasn't just because he knew that Ziva could kill him in a second and hide the boy that he didn't want to hurt her. He cared about her in a way he had never cared for anyone before, and he knew he would be lost if she was gone.

"Boss if I thought for a minute I was still the same person I was when we met I never would have let myself do this with her," he told his boss, honestly. "I don't know if I can explain it better than that."

"I still worry, Dinozzo. I know what you have done in the past," Gibbs reminded him.

"I understand, but if I did anything stupid she would kick my ass and leave the carcass for you. I know if I mess this up I'm screwed, I'll never find anyone like Ziva again."

Gibbs smiled slightly. "You're right. There is more to it than just growing up and not making the same mistakes you've made in the past."

"I know, and I'm willing to learn now, I want to know what it's like to have what I have seen other men have with their partners."

"When Director Vance finds out you might not like what he has to do."

"I know, Boss, and we've talked about all that. But it was time I stopped ignoring what everyone else could see. I don't want it to cost us our jobs but if it comes to that then that's how it has to be. She's worth it whatever happens I know that's the truth."

Gibbs nodded, surprised by how mature his agent was acting. "When are you planning on telling everyone else?"

"Soon, we don't want to lie to our friends now that it's out."

"It's not going to be easy."

"I know, Boss," he sighed. "We need to tell them before they get mad because we kept this a secret too long. It's not like I can just go out there, kiss her, and be done with it. We just need to figure out what and when to tell them."

"All right. I'm serious Dinozzo don't hurt her or you won't know what hit you."

"The last thing I want to do is hurt her. After you left we talked about our living situation. If we don't tell everyone soon they'll all going to find out when Director Vance tracks me down to talk about why my address is being changed to Ziva's. If that happens Abby and McGee will find a way to reroute my paycheques to orphanages and puppies."

Gibbs smiled. "I'm happy this is serious."

"Me too, Boss, me too."

"One last thing, Dinozzo, keep her safe from that bastard."

"I plan to," he assured him. "She'd kill me if I told her but I'd take a bullet for her if it came to that. Gibbs, I love her. Senior might have had his hang-ups, but he taught me that when you love a person you protect that no matter what it takes."

"Smart man."

"When he has to be."

"He taught you well in his own way."

"Just don't tell him that his head won't fit through the door."

The two men laughed then Gibbs hit the button to restart the elevator. Dinozzo went back to his own desk, glad that Gibbs hadn't shot him and that the whole conversation had gone so well. McGee wasn't sure what to think about that, while Ziva busied herself with work in hopes that she wouldn't be the next one called on. She was a little surprised when Gibbs just went over to is desk, picked up a folder, setting everything in motion to start investigating the next case.

End Part 10

Notes: I think of Gibbs as a bit of a father, they are going to tell the rest of the team next. Hope you're still enjoying this, let me know heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: It's time to tell the rest of the team… but how are they gonna do it? *Yawn* so beat… Reviews are good for your soul.

* * *

"…_I want you by my side, want you here with me, You're all I need…" _

Both Ziva and Tony had been trying to figure out how to tell their friends about their new relationship since Gibbs had seen them together. They didn't want to tell them at work, so finally after a long case they all agreed since they needed to eat they should all go together, even Palmer and Ducky were able to join the group. The couple knew that they would not get a better opportunity to come clean. They went to a small Italian place and were soon seated. Even with everyone there they didn't know how to tell their friends the truth. Part of them wanted to act like nothing had changed but they knew they would not get a chance like this before Tony officially moved.

They had all ordered drinks, which had arrived, but were still trying to decide on their food orders. Without even realising it, Tony reached over to take Ziva's hand. She looked up from the menu, instead of giving him look to warn him, she ended running her fingers along his cheek smiling at him. Tony took his free hand and cupped her cheek, and she relaxed into the embrace, her eyes closing. Abby Scuito was stretching her neck unconsciously when she saw them out of the corner of her eye. She knew the way they were looking at each other was huge.

"OMG!" she exclaimed, causing the couple to freeze as they were, and the rest of the team to look up.

No one knew what they had been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been this. There was no denying that their friends' relationship had, finally, changed. Tony was smiling glad the truth was out, while Ziva had a mysterious, yet content look on her face. She wasn't the kind of person who was into public displays of affection, even if it would prove the truth to their friends. A part of her wanted to pull away, but she squeezed his hand instead.

"How long has this been going on?" Abby asked.

"A little over two months," replied Tony casually.

He still couldn't believe that it was actually that long since their relationship had changed. As much as he enjoyed having this secret for so long, he was relieved they no longer had to hide the truth from their friends. Unlike every other relationship he had been in he didn't want to share all of the details with anyone who would listen, even if they didn't want to hear it. He realised he was happy to know that she wanted to be with him, and that they loved each other, and he didn't feel the need to prove anything to anyone. They knew what they had was real, and the people who they cared for most would see that.

"Two months?" asked McGee. "How did we miss this?"

"We did not want anyone to know, yet," Ziva explained.

Ziva wasn't sure if the excuse would fly with their friends. They were close, almost like family and they had kept this huge secret from them for a long time. She didn't want to tell them about the first month of their relationship and how she had treated him. Although in the past month she knew that what they had was real, and wouldn't disappear if the truth was told they had still agreed to keep it between them. Partly because neither wanted to be reassigned at work, but also because she still did not feel the need to act like a love struck teenager in front of the people who mattered to her. They only person who she thought needed to see that tender side of her was the man who was still holding her hand.

"I get that, but this is for real?" Abby asked.

"It is, Abby."

"That's so awesome! I knew you two were totally meant for each other."

"What is your plan for dealing with your superiors?" asked Ducky.

"We have a meeting with Director Vance tomorrow," Tony explained. "We thought it would be best to talk to him before my change of address papers came across his desk."

"Change of address?" Palmer pondered aloud.

"You're living together?" Abby and McGee asked at the same time.

Everyone at the table was surprised to hear this news. They certainly had not expected them to be living together only a few months after they had started their relationship. They didn't want to pry, knowing how private she was. They were happy to hear that their relationship was so serious, especially considering Tony's past. They all knew that it spoke volumes about how serious their relationship was and they were glad to get to finally be a part of it.

"It's no big deal," Dinozzo tried to assure them.

"Baloney!" spat Abby. "Anthony Dinozzo Junior, only slightly less of a legendary lover than Senior is and you're moving in with a woman and you shrug it off. Oh, no way Mister, this is huge! I better be a bridesmaid."

"Abby we have not talked about marriage. You are getting ahead of yourself," Ziva tried to explain.

"I am not getting ahead of myself? You mark my words, you living with Tony totally means you're gonna be in a white dress and stomping on a glass my Jewish sister."

"Abby it is the groom who breaks the glass." Ziva laughed. "But you can believe what you need to believe."

"I know it." She practically leaped across the table to hug them both. "See I really do need to brush up on my Jewish wedding traditions!"

Both Tony and Ziva laughed as their goth co-workers, once again showed that only her choice of dress seemed somber. She had a huge smile on her face as she hugged them both at the same time, clearly thrilled about their news. The couple was glad their friends were happy for them. When Abby went back to her own seat they were surprised to see that shot glasses had appeared in front of everyone. Gibbs had a knowing look on his face.

"I don't like wine," he explained, with a shrug. "To Ziva and Tony."

Everyone picked up their glasses and drank to the couple. The server came back a few minutes later, and they all ordered. Chatting about some of the situations the couple had been in before, glad to have something happy happening for a change. There had been so much sorrow lately it seemed right to be able to celebrate and look to new beginnings instead of dwelling on the past. By the end of the evening Ziva was leaning into Tony as she spoke, smiling, letting him touch her face, and hands, but still not comfortable going farther than that. Tony knew that this spoke volumes about their relationship and how solid it was.

End Part 11

Notes: So the team knows, next the need to talk to Vance… I had an uber rough one today please send happy reviews my way.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: It's time to tell Vance… eeps… Thank you as always for the support and kind words keep 'em coming.

* * *

"…_I need you here, believe me dear, I need you here…"_

Tony and Ziva were in Director Vance's office, waiting for him to come inside. They wanted to tell him about their relationship before he heard it through the rumour mill. As much as they trusted their friends, they knew how people in the building could be. If they heard anything it would be blown out of proportion. The director came into the office and sat down in his chair, not sure why they'd set up a meeting with him together. He never really had any problems like this when it came to Gibbs' team before, and he certainly didn't want to have to deal with those issues now.

"Director we need to talk," Ziva explained.

"I figured as much, but what is this about?" he asked.

The two of them looked at their boss' boss, unsure how to tell them what they knew they had to. In the past when they had to deal with Vance they knew they had Gibbs as a buffer, but this was entirely different. As much they knew they couldn't ask for Gibbs' help with this. They were on their own, there was no protection if he didn't like what they had to say they might be looking for new positions. Telling him the truth could lead to one or both of them needing to be re-assigned. As much as they had talked about the consequence being in that office made them both realise that both of their careers could be changing, but they wouldn't change anything if they were given the chance to. They both knew they wanted to let their relationship grow but if things did not go well it was going to be a challenge.

"Director," Dinozzo explained nervously. "Ziva and I are dating."

The director pinched the bridge of his nose, with a sigh. He wasn't overly surprised to hear their news, but it was still going to cause him a headache. He had known it was only a matter of time before he was told they were dating, and was glad he had heard it directly from them. As much as he knew that Gibbs would break up his own team if something like this affected their work it didn't mean he could ignore it either. If Gibbs allowing this, despite his rule against dating, and his multitude of other rules, than it wasn't affecting their work but it wasn't going to be easy to make this go over any easier with his superiors. He knew that most of the rules in place were there to protect a subordinate from a superior but that didn't mean this case would be given a green light.

"Thank you for telling me," Vance told him. "If Gibbs is okay with you two still working together, so am I, but situations like these are assessed on a case by case basis."

The couple looked at each other, breathing a sigh of relief. Vance could tell that whatever was between them was something real. He tried to shake his own feelings about memories of having that and hoped they would not have to feel the pain he was still trying to cope with. He wanted them to be happy, but he knew it wouldn't be easy.

"That doesn't mean that's the end of it," he warned them. "While the rules are generally written to protect subordinates from abuse and harassment from their superiors, there are also rules about productivity. You both work very closely together and if anyone feels that can put the public in danger they will reassign one or both of you. It's going to take a lot of work to keep my superiors happy."

"We didn't expect it to be easy, but we are willing to work at it, and do what it takes. If it ends with one of us getting a new position we'll deal with that too," Dinozzo reassured him. "There's one more thing you need to know. We're also living together."

"How long has this been going on?" Vance asked, surprised that they were going to be living together, if they had been hiding this for a long time, he knew there might be nothing he could do to argue their case in front of his superiors.

"About two months," Ziva replied.

Vance was surprised to hear that their relationship was so new. He had been telling people for years that there was nothing going on between those two, not that anyone believed him. He knew that they had no reason to lie, but even he had caught wind of Dinozzo's past and knew that their living together was a big step for him. He had known for a long time they had a connection, but he also knew Dinozzo, and didn't expect him to rush into something so serious like this. He hoped all of this information would help the team stay together, because he knew he would never find a team that had success like Gibbs' did.

"And you're living together?" Vance asked, trying not to sound shocked.

"With everything that happened recently it was the right choice," Tony explained. "I know that will make it seem like we've been dating longer, but nothing happened before Ziva came back from Israel."

"I don't doubt that but I can't speak for anyone else, and it's not only up to me. I'll do what I can to keep the team together, everyone knows that Gibbs' team has a lot of success but I can't make any promises."

"We understand," Ziva assured him.

"It speaks volumes that you were both honest about this. We've all got a lot of work to do and sitting here talking about things that could happen isn't going to get it done."

The two of them left the office then returned to their own desks. They knew that Gibbs and McGee would want to know what had happened, but they weren't really sure what the outcome was going to be. They were glad they had it over with, but they felt like the pendulum was still swinging.

"How did it go?" McGee asked.

"Vance isn't going to reassign us," Tony replied. "But that doesn't mean it won't happen at some point."

"Good," Gibbs said, appearing as always, with a coffee in his hand. "We have work to do right now. Keep showing them your work isn't suffering and I don't have to train anyone new."

"That's the plan boss."

Everyone began to follow their boss' direction, not even noticing Vance standing up by his office watching them, making sure that nothing within the team had changed. He wanted to make sure he was making the right decision before he started to fight for this.

End Part 12

Notes: Well, that was that it wasn't so bad. Next up their first date hehe… Let me know what you think…


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Time for their first date… I hope you like what Tony has planned. So good news! I lied to you all about the length of this fic! It's going to be twenty four parts plus the epilogue… I missed a couple of things I found important, and one chapter needed to split in two. I actually found the time to get the other parts to make this end up with an even twenty five written (half actually on the computer). So yay! Bonus!

* * *

"…_I need you here, you're my favourite friend…" _

A few days after they had told their friends about their relationship Tony explained to Ziva that he had arranged their first date. She still thought it was odd to go on their first date after everything that had happened between them, but agreed to the night mostly to humour him. He had even planned out a way that he could, essentially pick her up while still keeping his promise to Gibbs to keep her safe. He had everything set up and would follow her home after work, then wait in the car while she got ready and pick her up. He had changed at work, knowing she would be safe there, and got into his car before she saw him then followed her home, to wait.

He felt a little foolish as he sat in his car in his parking space at the apartment, wearing a suit, flowers at his side, but if this was how to keep her safe that was what he was going to do. Since Gibbs had found out about Bodnar being back in the area they had spoken to the super who had agreed to let the tenants know to no longer hold the door for anyone they didn't know. The only way someone should get in would be to buzzed in or have a key, and Dinozzo was watching the door like he was on a stakeout as he waited for her text telling him she was ready.

He smiled when his phone beeped. He picked up the flowers he'd bought at lunch and hid in his car, knowing she was safe at work with her co-workers. Instead of letting himself in he buzzed up to her apartment, then went up the two flights of stairs to her door. He knocked and waited for her to answer. When she opened the door, wearing a long silver-gray dress his jaw was almost on the floor. Getting to see her like that made all the waiting, and any strange looks he might have gotten more than worth it. He really did feel like he was picking her up for their first date, rather than just going on some sort of date night.

"You look amazing," he stammered, offering her the bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you, these are beautiful," she told him, grinning, taking the bouquet from him. "I will go put these in some water."

She went into the kitchen, and quickly put the flowers in a vase. As she went back through the living room she picked up a knit shawl, and her clutch style purse. She didn't know what he had planned but she was looking forward to it. Her jaw dropped when he pulled into the parking lot of her favourite restaurant. She had never told him about this place, and she wondered how he'd found out about it.

"Tony," she whispered.

"I thought you might like it here, Abby told me you suggested she go a few times and I took a chance. You like it right?"

"Of course I do. This is my favourite restaurant. It reminds me of home."

They went inside, telling the hostess they had reservations and they were seated right away. Ziva knew there was more to the evening, because this was not the kind of place that required either of them to be as dressed up as they were. They didn't look out of place because there were other couples on dates, but she wondered what else he could have planned. Through the whole meal she caught him staring at her, which she found endearing.

As they finished up their meal she began to wonder what else he had planned. He was the one who told her to wear a nice dress. Just the dinner would have been enough to make their first date a success but she knew he must have something else planned. He kept looking at his watch, which she knew meant there was a start time for whatever he had planned, and she hoped they wouldn't be late as they ordered dessert.

"Tony what else do you have planned?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise," he told her. "It took this long for us to have our first date I'm going to make it memorable."

"This was enough, really."

He shook his head. "Not for me." He then looked at his watch again.

"Are we going to be late?"

"We have over an hour. Enjoy your desert," he assured her.

After they left the restaurant she wasn't sure what to expect but she was certainly not expecting what happened next. Their final stop was at the arts centre. She couldn't believe that Tony Dinozzo was bringing her to see an opera. He had his hand on the small of her back as they went to their seats. She smiled at him, glad that he was willing to do this for her, and hoped that it would be the first of a few nights at the opera.

"Tony," she whispered as they entered one of the balcony boxes.

"I know you like this one, and I thought being here would be better than being in the orchestra not knowing who we might sit next to. I hope you like it."

"This is perfect," she assured him. "I have never seen this performance before."

"I've never been to the opera before."

"You are in for a treat."

He smiled as they sat down, waiting for the performance to start. He took her hand as the show started hand she smiled at him and squeezed his hand, happy for the small display of affection. He had never really enjoyed the opera before, but seeing her face as the signers sang their tortured but somehow beautiful songs made it all worth it. He could tell she was enjoying herself and despite this not being the kind entertainment he enjoyed getting to see her face light up and watch her relax fully on their date made the experience a good one. They left the theatre holding hands, and he led her to his car.

"I still don't think I know what was happening during most of that performance," he admitted to her when they got back to the car.

"It is about losing the love of your life too soon," she explained. "I cannot believe you were able to get those tickets. Tonight was amazing Tony, thank you, I'm glad you talked me into doing this."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a great night too. I hope we can do it again."

"I would like that."

She smiled and kissed him softly as they stood at her doorway. For a long moment they were locked in the embrace. She smiled at him and pulled away, unlocking the door. He captured her lips again, not wanting to go back to reality just yet. They had just been on a perfect first date, and he didn't want it to end. He knew Ziva wasn't the kind of woman who invited a man in on a first date, and he did technically still have keys to his apartment for another week. He had wanted so much for the date to be real, maybe she would too.

"Ziva, I'm not being pretentious in thinking this date is going to end up with us in bed, right?" he asked.

She laughed, a full real laugh, something he was getting to hear more often, yet not enough, lately. "I think it is time we stop pretending this was just another first date. This was the best date I have been on in my life, even if I am already living with and in love with the man who took me on it."

He smiled. "This was a good date we'll have to arrange to do things like this more often."

"I would like that Tony."

They went inside and he followed her to their bedroom. She went into the bathroom first. When she came out she was wearing a black kimono with her hair up in loose bun. Tony went right over to her, and pulled her into a sensuous embrace. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her and toward the bed.

End Part 13

Notes: Okay so no we are past the half way point in this fic, with the added parts… Let me know if you liked the date… Do you know whose reaction is missing? He's up next ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: So Senior tracks down his son in this installment. I love the dynamic between Tony and his dad, I hope I did it justice. Thank you as always for the support on this it really does mean a lot. Today has been emotionally draining for me I could really use some happy reviews.

"…_Believe me so…" _

The next morning Tony and Ziva were woken by the sound of knocking at the door; the two of them groaned wanting to curl back into each other and go back to sleep. It took them both a moment to realise that no one should be knocking at the door before buzzing up first. They knew that some of their neighbours might not have listened, but it was still early and it would have been hard to get into the building. Dinozzo got up and took his gun from the drawer where he had taken to keep it at night. Ziva went to get up but he stopped her, if it was Bodnar he didn't want him to see her there. He was already formulating a plan, what he might say and do to stall him long enough to get back up there and end the nightmare for Ziva.

"Stay put," Tony assured her kissing her softly.

She didn't argue with him, knowing that it could be a threat, although it was more likely to be someone that they worked with, who would have simply had to flash their badge at anyone and be let into building, extra security or not. It would not surprise either of them if it was Gibbs who was there unannounced again.

"I think we are going to have to move if this keeps happening," she muttered, lightening the tension before falling back onto the bed.

He laughed which helped to relieve the tension he was feeling. He was sure he would get to the door and find Gibbs or someone else from the team standing there, not a threat. He looked through the peep hole, knowing that it would be Bodnar. He was shocked when he saw his father standing there. Only Anthony Dinozzo Senior could manage to get into a secure building where he didn't even know his son was living. He swung open the door letting him in.

"This is one hell of a way for a father to find out his son has finally got it on with the Israeli Goddess," Senior told him as he came inside.

"Dad," he tried to explain, already exasperated. "I wanted to tell you in person. I had no idea you were coming."

"I was here on business. You could imagine my surprise when I got to visit my son only to find out from his neighbour he hadn't been there in a month. She told me that when she last saw you were with a gorgeous light brown skinned girl. I got Gibbs to tell me where she lived, thinking I might find you here, since he didn't correct me here I am."

"Business?" asked Tony, shaking his head. "Dad, that woman is a she-devil!"

"Junior you have no idea what kind of a beast that woman is. Now speaking of ravishing creatures, where is the one who has allowed you to occupy this space?"

"I was trying to let her sleep."

Senior laughed. "Late night for you kids?" he asked.

"Good God Dad you're worse than a teenager. We went to the opera last night. Let me start some coffee and I'll go get her."

He went into the kitchen, hitting the button to start the brew on the coffee, glad that he'd set it up the night before. He went into the bedroom and his eyes grew wide, seeing Ziva's bare back. If his father hadn't been in the other room he would have gone up behind her and had his way with her like that but he knew he couldn't do that he didn't want his father overhearing that. She turned to look behind her and smiled, almost sending him over the edge, not caring if his father heard him pleasuring his live-in girlfriend.

"Who was at the door Tony?" she asked, fishing on the floor for clothing, purposefully slowly, hoping that it was nothing and they could get on with their morning.

"My father," he groaned.

"You did not tell me that Senior was in town!" She quickly grabbed her bra, and covering it with a sweater.

"I just found out myself."

"How did he know where I lived?" She was suddenly very aware that other people who she wouldn't want to see may find her as well. "How did he get in?"

"Gibbs told him, and Senior can charm anyone, when he has to. Don't worry. " He put his hands on her hips, pulling her toward him in a sloppy kiss. "How do you turn me on just as much when you're dressed?" He began to suckle at the soft skin under her ear.

She smiled at him. "You are going to have to deal with that yourself, Tony." She kissed his cheek. "I am going to visit with your father."

She went into the living room, and Senior immediately hugged her. She smiled, knowing that Gibbs must have told him about what had happened with her own father. There was something nice about getting to see someone fatherly who wasn't Gibbs. She had always been fond of the senior Dinozzo despite how his son complained about him at times.

"It's nice to see you, Ziva," he told her.

"You as well, Senior," she assured him. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see my son. Apparently he's been keeping secrets from me."

"We were going to tell you when we next saw you. This was not something I thought he should tell you over the phone."

"You are a good woman Ziva. How about after your coffee, I take you both out for brunch?"

"You do not have to do that. There is plenty of food here."

"It's not every day a father finds out his son has finally decided to grow up when it comes to women."

She smiled. "Okay, I will go tell Tony."

"How about I meet you at that Lorenzo's place Junior likes so much?" suggested Senior. "That way you two can have some privacy and decide if you're up from some quick morning sex without worrying about my overhearing anything."

Ziva's cheeks turned red. "Tony warned me about that but I thought he was exaggerating."

"I would be very disappointed if I didn't think my son was having a damn good sex life when he finally got the lady of his dreams. Now you kids have fun."

Ziva poured two travel mugs of coffee before going back into the bedroom. "Your father is taking us out for breakfast."

"Oh, I'll go talk to him," Tony assured her, kissing her cheek.

"I would like to go, and he is already gone. He made a joke about giving us privacy." She walked her fingers up his bare chest.

"I don't think I can have a quickie with you knowing my dad is expecting us to."

She kissed him softly, pressing her hips into his. He groaned softly knowing he could not back up that statement. As he began to work on the button of her pants he realised he would have to talk to her about wearing skirts around him sometimes. His mind went to all kinds of naughty places and he soon forgot the reason for his earlier reservation, letting his lips trail a line from her lips to her pulse point.

End Part 14

Notes: Well I hope you like it… The next part is a bit more with Senior. Please send happies to brighten my day.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Another part with Senior hehe… I love him… Thank you for all of the kind words last installment… it really brightened my day, please keep 'em coming. Right now I am reminded why finish my fic before I post it, so much life drama happening but I can still keep updating and not leaving people hanging.

* * *

"…_I need you here, you're my favourite friend…" _

Senior was drinking his second cup of coffee when Ziva and Tony joined him at the restaurant. He smiled at his son knowingly, causing the woman with him to blush again. Senior had never been a person who was shy about human sexuality, and was a little surprised his son was with a woman who was. Although, he assumed that when the couple was alone all that shyness melted away and she was like any other woman.

He liked that his son was dating someone who wasn't a bimbo who felt the need to be all over him no matter where they were. It was a refreshing change for both Dinozzos to be around a woman like that. Senior knew the last woman who was like that was the mother of the man who was sitting across from him; a good woman, and he hoped that is son would get more time with his special woman than he had. The server came over with a coffee for each of them, and they soon ordered.

"I'm impressed Junior," Senior said smiling at his son. "I didn't think you'd ever make this happen."

Tony sighed softly, while Ziva smiled at his father. "I suppose we needed the right reason," she explained.

"I understand that, it was the same with his mom and me. I might have my wild side, but that woman knew exactly how to tame it, and it certainly seems like you have figured out how to do that for Junior. I'm happy for you kids."

The rest of the meal they spent mostly talking about Tony's childhood. Both Dinozzos even started to talk about fond memories about his mother. Ziva didn't know a lot about is mother, and liked to hear about her, she sounded like a great woman, an knew that her death had been hard on both men, and it would help them to heal to talk about her, just like telling Tony about her father and childhood was helping her move forward with her grief over the death of her father.

As they finished their meal Ziva excused herself to the washroom, leaving the two men with the strained relationship alone. For a long moment they sat there not saying anything to one another, not wanting to ruin a good morning between them. They both knew that a big part of the reason they were getting along so well was because of the woman in Junior's life.

"We'll have to do this more often," Senior told his son with a slight grin.

"What's that look Dad?" asked Tony.

"It's nice to go for brunch with my son, having my future daughter in law keeping us from walking out on each other."

"Future daughter in law, that's a tad presumptuous, don't you think?"

"Junior, when I visited you at Christmas you didn't even have enough space for a woman in your apartment, telling me you were happy to be a lone wolf, not in those words. I come to visit you a few months later and you are living with the woman you have been in love with but were too stubborn to admit to for years. Knowing you will marry her isn't presumptuous, it's a damn good bet."

"Dad," he sighed.

"That's exactly how I reacted when people would tell me I would marry your mother," he laughed.

"Are you really comparing my relationship to yours?"

He shrugged. "If the shoe fits, Junior, that woman was the best thing that ever happened to me. She taught me a lot about love, and she gave me you. I know I made a lot of mistakes, but not when it came to her, whether you want to believe it or not son if she was still here I would still be happily married to her today. It takes a certain kind of woman to tame a Dinozzo and that woman has what it takes, just like your mom did. After I lost her I never wanted to be tamed again, and looked for completely different women."

"Did you ever think that I just grew up?" sighed Tony.

"I'm your father, Junior, you can fool a lot of people but not me. As much as you hate it we are more a like then you think and you know what I'm saying is the truth. The Israeli Goddess is unique, beautiful, can keep up with you and is perfect for you. You're going to marry her."

Tony was about saying something to his father about what he had just said although he wasn't sure he could make any argument sound convincing, when Ziva had come back to the table and he didn't want to get into with his father in front of her. He realised that Senior had been right there was something about her that kept the peace between the two men, and it was nice to have, even if it was only for a few minutes at a time, a normal relationship with his father.

"I guess we'll find out what happens," Senior told his son, with a wink.

Ziva sat down. "What were you talking about while I was gone?" she asked.

"Father, son stuff," Tony replied.

The senior Dinozzo smiled. "Junior you are usually much more hands on with your ladies. If I hadn't seen that smile you get when she comes into view I would swear I was missing something."

"You do not need to be mauling your partner in public in order to show affection," Ziva sighed. "I have never understood that."

"Another argument for my earlier statement, Junior, but Ziva there is something nice about kissing someone and knowing that everyone around you is a little jealous that it's you kissing the person you love."

"I will remember that."

Tony sighed softly. "Dad I'm not denying that I love Ziva more than any other woman I have known, but I think you are reading too much into everything. We've only been dating a few months. Why does everyone think we're even close to that point in our lives?"

"Because I'm your father, and parents know a few things before their kids, even if those kids don't want to admit it."

Ziva took Tony's hand. "I do not see why you are getting so mad about this Tony. If our friends and family want to believe we are going to get married, I do not see the harm." She ran her fingers along his cheek. "It only means they see what we feel without us acting like we are horny teenagers around them." She kissed his cheek softly. "Please do not start a fight with your father over this now. Today has been good and I would like it to continue to be."

Tony sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "Okay," he sighed, kissing her lips, shocked when she didn't pull away from him.

While his lips were on hers Tony suddenly came to a realisation everyone was right. He didn't want to ever know what it felt like to be locked in this sort of embrace with someone else. He didn't feel uncomfortable having his father with them. He was going to have to speak to someone about this, but he wasn't sure he was ready to ask his father those questions, things were still too strained between them, and he didn't want his father to be smug about being right.

End Part 15

Notes: Wait, wait… what? Did you catch that? What's Senior right about? Who is he gonna talk to about what now ;) Let me know what you think hearts and hugz to all for the support and kindness please keep it coming…


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Tony goes to talk to Gibbs about his future with Ziva. Some of you smart cookies totally guessed, that, but I'm fine with that. Thank you for all the fuzzies guys it means a lot… things are looking up. I won't be around for the next couple days, but a friend will be updating for me, so if you don't get review replies that's why. See I keep my promises :D well… enjoy

* * *

"…_You're my favourite friend…" _

A few days after Senior's visit Tony showed up at Gibbs in need of advice, he was not surprised to find his boss in the basement, although he wasn't working on his boat, he was working on something else. After they greeted each other neither man said anything for a few long minutes. Tony wasn't sure he could talk to his boss about what he'd gone there to talk about. He knew if he told anyone what he was thinking it would become very real, and just wasn't sure their relationship was there yet.

"If you're going to stand there pick up a piece of sand paper and start sanding," Gibbs told him.

Tony picked up a piece of sandpaper, and started to sand it, not sure what exactly he was working on. "Boss, how did you know how to propose to your wife?" he asked, skittering around the true purpose of his visit.

Gibbs shook his head. "Which wife?"

"Any of them, all of them?" he asked with a shrug.

"With Diane I got swept away at a function and decided it was time to try to be married again, she deserved better than that. Wife three's father's threatened me at gun point so the next night I asked her in bed, which I don't recommend if you plan on telling the story of your engagement. With Stephanie I knew I wanted to ask her before I left so I asked her on tarmac, which she thought was incredibly romantic."

As much as he was glad that his boss was being honest with him, it was Gibbs' first wife he was most curious about. His father had admitted to him that he would still be married to his mother if she had lived, and he often thought that Gibbs would have been a one-time happily married man had his first wife not been killed as she had been. If he was thinking about marriage he knew he only wanted to try it once, and as much as it terrified and titillated him there was only one person who he would consider that with; the woman he was living with.

"What about-?" Dinozzo asked.

Gibbs took a swig of his bourbon. "I did everything Tony, but mostly I listened to my heart," he explained. "I talked to her parents, I even showed them the ring I had chosen for her. I took her to the restaurant I had brought her to on our first date but I knew that wasn't the right place. I didn't want her to feel forced in to agreeing to marry because we were in a crowded restaurant. I wanted her to agree because her heart told her to. After dinner, and acting like a nervous wreck all day I rented a boat, we stopped in the middle of a lake, and while she was looking up at the stars I asked her. Okay, so I didn't get down on one knee, I always thought that was a little too romance novel, and I was afraid I might tip the boat if I moved too suddenly. I just took her hand and at that moment I knew it was the best time to ask her. I didn't say anything corny, I just asked her, and somehow I knew she would be happy. Knowing when and what to ask was just a matter of listening to my gut, just like I did when I decided to buy the ring."

"All right, that makes a lot of sense Boss. Listen to your gut but there are so many other voices in my head."

"Dinozzo, you can't do it if you think it's what everyone else wants from you. You have to ask her because it's what you want, and think she will too. I know everyone thinks that's where this will lead but if you're happy then keep things as they are. Don't rock the boat."

"I know Boss. I think they're right though. When I think about asking her I relax a little bit, but I'm terrified too. Thing are good between us right now, this isn't rocking the boat it could tip the whole thing over."

"I know and I was terrified too, every time I asked, that's normal, but you don't want the story to be that she asked you."

Dinozzo laughed, knowing his boss, if he stalled too long Ziva was most certainly the kind of woman who would take matters into his own hands. As much as he thought it would be interesting for a woman to ask him to marry her, with Ziva he wanted it to be traditional. He wanted to be the one to ask her because that would mean more since she knew his whole past and a proposal would speak volumes about exactly what he wanted.

"I know Boss," he assured him. "I don't want it to come to that with her.

"You know she will if you take too long."

"I know she would. Hey what are you making? This doesn't look like anything that goes on a boat."

"It's a chuppah I thought it may be needed soon."

"You too, Boss?"

Gibbs laughed. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"You don't think we're rushing things?"

"No, I don't. It's not like you two just met, you've been co-workers and friends for years. People who meet you assume you are in a relationship it's not like any other couple who might decide to get married after dating a few months."

Tony nodded. "You're right. When did you know you were going to marry Shannon?"

"The moment I met her, with the others I knew after a few dates. It's not something that can be explained it's something you feel. Answer this for me, when you think about the future is she in it?"

He smiled foolishly. "I do, yes."

"Then I think you're making the right choice. Dinozzo why did you come talk to me?"

Tony shrugged. "I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to Senior about it, the only time we've been able to talk about my mom without it causing a fight was when Ziva was there. It just made more sense to ask you."

"Don't over sand that," he warned. "Have you picked a ring?"

"I have something in mind."

"I always thought that was the hardest thing to find. Everything else made sense with each woman, I knew what I wanted to, but finding the right ring seemed so important. Get something she doesn't actually like and you're sunk, the whole thing is dead in the water before it started."

"Me too, boss. I think she'll like the ring I have in mind."

They continued to work on sanding the pillars of chuppah was making, not really saying much to each other. Ziva was out with Abby for the afternoon, and he didn't see the need to rush home. Dinozzo liked to spend time outside of work with his boss and he didn't often get the chance. He decided he would keep this a secret from Ziva, figuring it was something Gibbs would want to show her himself.

End Part 16

Notes: Sorry if there was something on the show about how he actually proposed to his wives… I looked online but didn't find much… Hope you like it heart and hugz…If you don't hear from me til Monday it doesn't mean I don't appreciate you it's just i'm not sure how much I'll be on my computer... hehe road trippp after work!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: It's time for the big question! Hehe… Thank you as always for the support. Will review reply when I am home.

* * *

"…_You're my favourite friend…"_

A few days later Dinozzo took Ziva out for dinner at the same restaurant he had taken her to the first time they had gone on a date. They were dressed more casually then the last time they were there. Ziva noticed he was acting differently, and wondered what he might be planning, but decided to enjoy the evening. When they were done eating they went to the art gallery together, which surprised Ziva. They were looking at the various pieces of art, holding hands. When they got to a room featuring Israeli artists and landscapes he found a bench and they sat down together.

"I'd like to see where you're from at some point," Tony told her.

"I would like that," she assured him. "I am glad we came here today."

"Me too," he assured her kissing her softly.

She pulled away a moment later, running her fingers along his cheeks. He smiled at her, understanding fully that this was more than that in public than she was comfortable and she might never warm up to him kissing her like that while they were out. He liked to show her off, and there were times he wished she enjoyed more than hand holding, small gestures, and chaste kisses when they were around other people; friends or strangers.

"I love you, Ziva David," he told her, his hand still on her cheek.

She noticed he was fidgeting. "I love you too, Tony. What has gotten into you today?"

She had noticed he had been acting nervous through during their entire meal. A part of her was worried that he might have gotten tired of this, but his behaviour wasn't in line with that. He kept touching her, trying to kiss her. She had no idea what was going on with him, but wanted to do something to help.

"I'm…" his voice trailed off, he took her hand, and again ran his finger through her hair, he was glad he had done this here so he couldn't just fall into bed with her and ask her when he came down from another euphoric encounter with her. "I know that we haven't been dating long, but when I think about the future you're always in it. I know the timing might not be the best, but I need you to know what I want – Ziva, will you marry me?"

Ziva couldn't believe her ears, but was soon smiling. "Yes, Tony I will marry you."

"Shit!" he muttered, realising a very significant part was missing. "I forgot your ring."

"That is fine, it was perfect," she assured him, smiling sincerely at him.

Tony rifled through his pocket and pulled a ring out to present to her. He couldn't believe that had forgotten the most important part of the proposal. Ziva's jaw dropped when she saw the ring Tony had presented her. She couldn't believe he had it, she thought it was gone like so many other of her mother's belongings. There was a part of her that wanted nothing to do with the ring, but another part of her liked the symbolism of the old ring. She was torn, the only reason she stayed where she was was that she knew how hard it was for him to do this and if she made him think for even a moment she might not want a future with him their relationship would never recover. She did want to marry him, and couldn't do anything that could put that future in jeopardy but she had to be honest with him.

"Tony, where did you get this?" she asked him, visibly shaken.

"I thought, you'd like it, don't be upset, please, I can explain it. I can't believe I blew this. A few days after you left for Israel I got a letter. I thought it was odd, but assumed it was from you, so I opened it. Inside was a letter from your father, basically giving me his blessing to marry you, when I finally got my head in the game and started to date you. As well as information about a safety deposit at the bank, when I went to the bank and looked inside the only thing in it was this ring, and this." He handed her a letter with her name on it.

"I cannot believe he gave you this. I do not understand," she told him. "You did not blow it. I was not expecting you to have this ring, that is all."

"Ziva, did I do something wrong?" Tony asked.

"No, Tony, you did not. I do want to marry you. But this ring is too much."

"I thought…"

"I love it, but it belonged to my mother, and I do not know if I can wear it. If I was to damage it, or worse, lose it it could never be replaced."

"I don't think you'd lose or damage your engagement ring." He took her hand. "I didn't mean to upset you. I really thought you would want this ring. I looked for others but I didn't like them as much."

"I know. I do want this Tony, but this ring, it's so much."

He pulled her toward him, wrapping her in a tight hug, tears began to fall down her cheeks. He thought that presenting her with the ring, and telling her about the letter her father had sent him would make the proposal extra special. He certainly hadn't expected to upset her like this. He was kicking himself for not asking Gibbs his opinion on giving her that ring to avoid this situation. He hadn't wanted to make her cry when he presented her with her engagement ring, since she was not a tears of a joy kind of woman.

"Ziva," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Tony," she whispered. "I love you. I do want to marry you, please believe that."

"I do believe that and I love you too. If you want a different ring I'll get you whatever you want, but you should read the letter he wrote you before you decide. I'm sure he explained why he gave it to you, he trust you with it I know that."

She nodded, squeezing his hand as she took the letter from him. Tony had never seen her like that and was starting to question if he had done the right thing. He thought she would be happy to see the ring again. In the letter her father had sent him he made it very clear just how much he wanted his daughter to have that ring, and he would have felt like he was letting the man down, even in death, if he didn't propose with that ring.

Now he wondered if offering her that ring could ruin the important milestone for them. He would get her a new ring, anything she wanted if that was what she wanted, but he had already believed he had the perfect ring for her. He hated that he had upset her and wished he could have the moment back to make it perfect for her. He gently wiped away her tears, letting her take the lead, scared she would leave.

End Part 17

Notes: Eeek… Will he need to get a new ring? What's in the letter find out tomorrow. Thanks a million Jen heart… Please let me know what you think I'd love to come home to happies!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: All is revealed. I am a fluff kind of writer sooo… As always thank you for the support, and a big thanks to Jen for updating so I can focus on my ladies' weekend of sin! Would love to have lots of review alerts when I get home :D

* * *

"…_I need you here…" _

For a long moment Ziva stared at the letter Tony had given her from her father. She felt overwhelmed seeing his handwriting written on an envelope. For a long moment she wasn't sure she would be able to read it, but she owed it to him. She knew he would get her any ring she might want, but she knew she to read this letter before she made her final choice. She knew there was a reason Tony had wanted her to have it, but it wasn't easy to accept given her relationship with her father.

She was relieved he holding his hand to assure him that she still wanted this, it was just seeing the ring, knowing it could be hers that was overwhelming. She knew she needed to open the letter. She was glad that he was giving her space to read it, but was relieved he didn't pull his hand away or excuse himself. It was exactly what she needed. She began to read the letter. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to share the contents of letter with him, but hoped that after reading it she could get her thoughts together and explain to him why she'd reacted the way she had.

_My sweet Ziva, _

_I am sorry I could not tell you this in person and that I could not see your face when you told me you were finally engaged to Tony, but I am happy I was able to give your mother's ring. She always wanted you to have it when you found the right man and I'm glad it was Tony who was the man who was able to finally give it to you. _

_I am so happy you have finally listened to your heart, and saw what everyone else around you already could. There is something between you and Tony which is very powerful, just as there was between your mother and me, although I did not always respect that as I should have. Had she not been taken away I would have done everything to prove to her my love for her and show you and your siblings what real love could be instead of showing you what you learned._

_We may think that God takes away a lot in our lives, but he also gives back in His own way. While those gifts are sometimes harder to keep than we realise they are always worth the fight. I know you will cherish this gift after all the loss you have been forced to endure. I hope that you will wear your mother's ring with pride for the rest of your life. It will be a lasting symbol of what true love is. _

_Love always, _

_Abba_

Ziva folded the letter carefully and put it down. She fought back her emotions, still feeling torn about her father, but needing to focus on the happy moment she was sharing with the only man she could see herself having a future with. She then fell into Tony's arms. He pulled her to him, kissing her cheek. She then kissed his lips softly for a moment, before pulling away and resting her forehead against his. He smiled at her, running his fingers through her hair; they must have looked like quite the site to anyone who was passing through that room.

"Ziva?" he asked.

"I would like to keep this ring," she told him, smiling slightly. "There is no need to get another one, I was overwhelmed but I understand why you wanted me to have it now."

His eyes lit up, and he finally put the ring on her finger, but it didn't fully slide on. Since the moment he had seen it he knew that no other ring could come close to that one. It was gorgeous, but understated, which reminded him of her. He had looked at a few other rings just to be sure nothing stood out, but every time he looked at anything he could only compare it the white gold solitaire with an emerald in it instead of a diamond. She kissed him softly, but pulled away only a moment later, to look at the ring.

"My mother had tiny hands," she laughed, her head resting on his. "We will need this sized."

"That's fine," he assured her. "That will give us a chance to tell everyone before you show up at work with a ring on your finger."

She smiled. "I forgot how pretty her ring was, and how unique she was."

"Maybe this will make it easier for you to talk about her," he told her. "The ring suits you too. I looked at a few others but none were as perfect as this one was."

"It is perfect. We are going to get married."

"I know we are, and I can't wait for that to happen. I would suggest we elope and get it over with but Abby would castrate me for not letting her be a bride's maid."

She laughed. "I would like something small, with Abby as my maid of honour."

"That works out well 'cause I only want McGee next to me as my best man."

"What about Gibbs?"

"I just figured he'd walk you down the aisle. He's more father than friend."

"You're right, he is going to be surprised."

"Not as much as you' d think. I went to him for advice on how to propose."

"Why did you not ask your father?"

"My mom told me how he proposed once I wanted something different, and if he asked anyone else the outcome wasn't good. It's too hard to talk about her without you there."

"I am sorry, Tony."

"I'm fine, really," he assured her. "Besides, I thought Gibbs got four women to say yes to him, he could help me get the one who mattered to me."

She smiled and cupped his face. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too, Ziva."

"Can we go home now?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They left the art gallery a few minutes later, wanting to go home to celebrate this milestone in their relationship. They knew they would have to tell their friends, but were glad in a way that the ring hadn't fit right which gave them a little time to plan something to tell their friends, and family. The two of them were grinning the whole way home and did not skip a beat when they got there showing just how excited they were about this new development.

End Part 18

So that wasn't so bad, was it? Next up another team part… then the three chapters I added… hehe… hope you liked it let me know :D thanks again to Jen for updating for me…


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: My friend did a double update for me while I was away, and I didn't have access to my laptop. But I hope you liked it... Onward we go... time to tell their friends. Had super awesome weekend... keep the fuzzies coming.

* * *

Tony and Ziva had invited their friends, as well as Tony's father over for a dinner party wanting to share their recent news with them. They knew that their friends would likely guess why they were invited but the couple still wanted to officially tell them about their engagement. The universe was clearly smiling on the plan, since Ziva's ring was back from the jeweler, and fit her properly. She couldn't wait to show everyone the antique ring, which meant more to her than anything Tony could have chosen himself.

Ziva was just putting the main dish into the oven as Tony set the table. They had told their friends they wanted to make a proper kosher celebration meal for them, and the first of their guests were now buzzing up to the apartment. Neither was surprised that Gibbs was the first to arrive, followed closely by Ducky, who had a bottle of wine in his hand. Abby and McGee showed up next, together, which made the small gathering suspicious, then Palmer arrived with his wife Brenna. Of course Tony's father was the last to show up, but he wasn't as late as they expected him to be.

When everyone was there they all took seats at the set table, and Tony began to fill up all of their glasses while Ziva checked on the food. She hadn't let him touch anything, fearing he would ruin it. It wouldn't be much longer for the meal and she came out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel, to hide the ring, even though the couple was sure their friends had already guessed what the dinner party was really about.

"I'm sure you can all guess why we invited you here," Tony told his friends after he had filled all their glasses.

"Spill it," Abby told him.

"We are engaged," Ziva told them, smiling.

"That's awesome!" Abby exclaimed hugging Ziva. "I get to be a bridesmaid, right?"

"You are going to be my maid of honour," Ziva assured her, hugging her back.

"I've been researching Jewish wedding traditions."

"We have not decided yet what kind of ceremony we want. But we would like Ducky to officiate," Ziva explained.

"It's been a long time since I have officiated a wedding ceremony, and I don't know Hebrew, my dear," Ducky told her.

"If we want any Hebrew prayers I can lead them," she assured him. "We would like you to marry us."

"How can I say no to you?" he kissed her cheek. "That's a beautiful ring it looks like it's an antique."

"It was my mother's."

Breena Palmer move closer to look at the ring. Ziva smiled at her, glad she had come as well. Palmer came over as well looking at the ring. Everyone ended up taking a turn looking at the ring, none of them wanting to ask the obvious question and risk turning the evening from something about celebrating into mourning. No one seemed to notice that McGee and Dinozzo had gone into the other room.

"McGee," Dinozzo said to the agent he often teased.

"Yeah, what's up? Did you want me to look at your computer again?" McGee asked.

"No, none of that geek stuff tonight. I know that Abby kind of called being in the wedding party, but you know you're the best man, right?"

"I am?"

"Of course you are. I wouldn't want anyone else up there with me when I marry Ziva. Don't make my get all chick flick lead okay?"

"Does this mean I need to plan a bachelor party?"

Dinozzo shrugged. "I'd be okay with just a poker night. I don't need to get out my wild side, I've been there done that, have several t-shirts."

"Good, I have never understood the tradition of going to see strippers."

Tony laughed. "It's so you can traumatize your son when he sneaks into a strip club the first time. My father still brags about the fact he got a lap dance from every stripper at the club the night before he was married."

"There was a point where you would have done the same thing."

Dinozzo shrugged. "I guess so, and that's why I don't want anyone else to be my best man or want a wedding party. I trust you McGee, you're my best buddy."

McGee laughed. "Okay we're boarding on chick flick."

"Let's go eat?"

In his own way Tony was admitting to how much he had grown up in the past few years, as well as how much respect he had for Ziva. They went back into the kitchen a few minutes later, to help serve the meal. As they ate everyone was sharing stories about weddings, and former loves. It was a refreshing change for the team to talk about something so happy. They also talked about who else was going to be invited, and realised just how short the list was.

The night ended up later than they had expected, but everyone was having so much fun the couple couldn't ask them to leave. When Ziva finally locked the door Tony could tell she was exhausted as she looked at the state of the apartment. Tony looked around, still running on the adrainline of telling everyone. He never thought he would get married, other than as one drunk night in Las Vegas, so his mind was still going a million miles a minute, and he needed to quiet it.

"Go to bed," Tony assured her, kissing her cheek. "I'll be in as soon as I can."

"You do not have to do that," she tried to argue.

"You made the meal, I can clean up, that's how this work. Go to bed Ziva, I'm spun you don't want me in there with you right now."

She laughed. "Goodnight Tony."

He kissed her softly. "Sweet dreams."

She didn't fight with him anymore and disappeared down the hallway. As Tony washed the dishes he realised something; in his heart he was already married to her, he was the moment she said yes, everything else was just going to be done for the traditions. They knew it wasn't going to be a large wedding, and he was glad about that. He had been to many large weddings before and he'd always felt out of place. He knew he would be just as happy to elope with Ziva, but he wanted to see her in a wedding dress.

Tony dried the last of the dishes and went into the bedroom. He stood in the doorway for a long moment, watching her sleep. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. He didn't want to wake her up, but he needed her to know he was there.

"I love you," he whispered.

She curled up to him still half asleep. "I love you too."

He smiled when he realised she had fallen asleep again. It didn't take long for sleep to take him as well. The whole evening had been great, but he was exhausted. He could only hope that the same thing wouldn't happen on their wedding night, because he already had all kinds of dirty thoughts floating around in his head about how that would go.

End Part 19

Notes: I started to put the grown up companion piece on paper on the way home from my road trip today... Not sure if I will get it to a point I like it, but I'm optimistic. Well let me know what you think going to review reply shortly THANK for having reviews for me to come home too. Thanks again Jen for updating for me...


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Gibbs needs to talk to Tony and Ziva, and something about their wedding settled. Thank you as always for the support guys. I lied again, 25 parts then the epilogue. Still trying to put some M rated parts together but no promises.

* * *

"…_I need you love…" _

The couple was surprised when their boss had told them he needed to see them after work. They weren't sure what to expect from him. Things had been going well at work and they thought they had been keeping their relationship at home. They went into the basement where he was of course working on his boat as they went down.

"What's up Boss?" Dinozzo asked, not wanting to stall whatever it was he needed to talk to them about

"They caught Bodnar," Gibbs told them.

Ziva felt relief wash over her knowing that she was safe, and wouldn't need to feel like she was a child in need of a baby sitter any time she wanted to go anywhere. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Tony it would be nice to do the groceries without him hovering over her. It would also be nice to be able to answer her own front door again.

"That's great news," Dinozzo said. "You have told us at work though."

"I know. I have something to show you. Follow me."

He went upstairs and into the yard. The two of them were shocked when they saw the chuppah he had made. They could tell he had put a lot of work into it. Dinozzo had never told Ziva about it, wanting Gibbs to be able to surprise her with the gift. He was surprised to see it finished, he hadn't expected it to be so big, and wondered how they might move it when they finally chose the venue where they would be married. They knew everything else they wanted for their day but finding a place to have it was proving to be tricky.

"Gibbs, you did not have to do that," Ziva told him as she looked at the chuppah.

"I wanted to," he assured her. "Now it's just a matter of getting it to where you need it to go when you decide where you're getting married."

"Could we not leave it here?"

"What?" both Tony and Gibbs asked.

"Tony and I want something small, and we did not like the places we have seen. Gibbs, could we have the wedding here?"

Gibbs was surprised to hear her say that, but not nearly as shocked as Dinozzo seemed to be. Ziva could picture the whole wedding happening there. They could move the chuppah to the other end of the yard, so that she could walked toward Dinozzo from the back door. They could set up chairs for their friends, and family, and a small tent where they could eat. She didn't really want a night of dancing with her new husband, and she thought that being in Gibbs' back yard would be the perfect solution. They would be able to have Ducky preform the ceremony as they wanted.

"If that's what you want, it can happen," Gibbs assured them.

Dinozzo's mind was racing, they hadn't discussed having a backyard wedding before. He thought that when it finally happened they would be married somewhere where weddings happened all the time. He had always thought that backyard weddings were a cheap and a little cheesy. Money wasn't an issue for them, if she had wanted to get married in Israel he would have made it happen for her.

"Do you two want some coffee?" Gibbs offered.

"Sure," Dinozzo replied, surprising Ziva but not Gibbs.

Gibbs went inside to give them a moment alone, knowing they needed it. He wanted them to know this was an option if they agreed on it, but he wasn't sure they would. Ziva looked at Dinozzo, confused as she took his hand.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Ziva, you want a backyard wedding?" Tony asked her.

"I did not think I did, until I saw this," she explained. "We both want something small, and agreed that having a civil ceremony would not be enough. I think this is the answer. Do you want something else?"

"I don't know, I guess I always pictured my wife walking toward me in a church."

She ran her fingers along his cheek. "You should not have fallen in love with a Jewish girl then. I would never convert, and I cannot ask you to, so we will have to compromise."

"You're sure this is what you want, because I will make whatever you want happen. It doesn't matter what it is, anything at all we'll make it work."

"I know you would, but I do not need that. This way we can do this the way we want to, and the space will not look empty with the people that we are going to invite. We are both comfortable here, I think it is perfect, do you not?"

"When you explain it like that maybe it is. It's just not what I pictured."

"There are parts of the wedding which are not how I thought they would be either Tony."

He squeezed her hand. "I know, Ziva, and I'm sorry. Let's have our wedding here with our best friends, as long as Gibbs is okay with that."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gibbs asked, appearing with the coffee. "If this is what you want, then I'll make it happen."

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"Of course I am, it's not like you'll be inviting hundreds of people, and this way we don't have to worry about damaging the chuppah to get it where it needs to go."

"I still cannot believe you built this, it's beautiful. There have been halls we've looked at which don't have such a nice one."

"I wanted it to be special. There's a lot of symbolism in these."

She smiled. "Would it be difficult to move it just to the other end of the yard?"

"No."

"What are you thinking Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Perhaps we can set it up here," she said standing in the spot directly facing the back door. "Then the aisle would be from the door, so you do not see my dress before the ceremony. There would be enough room to put the chair we would need, and then a tent over there for the food, and cake."

"What about a dance floor?"

"We move the chairs and use the lawn Dinozzo, unless someone you know has suddenly become some sort of professional dancer in their spare time."

"What about our dance?"

"We can dance on the lawn Tony, I will not be wearing high heels on my wedding day. This is what I would like, but I would like you to want it too."

"All right Ziva, it's a good idea, it is… I just."

"I do not want our wedding to be about show. I want it to be real."

He nodded, putting his hand on her face. She smiled at him, and he knew this was really what she wanted, she wasn't settling. He looked around, but still couldn't see her vision, but knew she would make it happen. He also knew that having it at Gibbs' would mean there would be less chance of anything going wrong, barring the weather, since everyone always listened to the boss.

End Part 20

Notes: I hope you like the idea for the wedding. HUGZ to all of you who have been supporting this, let me know if you still like it :D


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Time for some bachelor fun! This is one of the parts I needed to add. Thank you to those of you who helped me pick the activity! I figured a hockey game was a little too Canadian. Let me know what you think.

* * *

_"...I need your soul..."_

It was a week to the wedding Tony agreed that he didn't want his bachelor party to be the night before his wedding, not wanting to be hung over when he got to marry Ziva. He had no idea what McGee might have planned, but he was sure it would have something to do with video games. He was surprised when they left work and they went to a pub, where they were joined by Ducky, Gibbs, and Palmer.

"I know you said you wanted just a poker night, but it's hard to do that that with five guys," McGee explained.

"This works," Tony assured him as a beer showed up in front of him which he promptly took a swig of.

Just then Tony saw Senior come through the door of the bar. He was glad that McGee had invited his father, but hoped whatever they were going to do was going to be embarrassing. He knew that McGee would listen and not bring him to a strip club, but he wasn't so sure his father wouldn't talk the group into it. He knew his father wouldn't understand that he really didn't have any desire to do something so cliché for his bachelor party.

"Don't worry Junior I'm only going to be here for this part, you won't have to go see the peelers with your old man," Senior assured him.

"We're not going to a strip club," Tony told his father.

"That's good, that's believable. Ziva will buy that. I taught you well."

"Dad I'm serious. We're not going. I don't know what McGee's got planned, but Abby and McGee have an agreement, we don't go see naked ladies and Ziva doesn't see naked or gyrating men."

"So, what's the plan then?"

"After we eat, paint ball," McGee told him smiling.

McGee had been telling Tony for a long while that they should go paint balling but it was hard to make it work with their schedule. After he had agreed to be the best man he knew that it would the perfect opportunity to go, and have a good group who would have fun and not take the game too seriously like some other friends he had played with.

"Really?" Tony asked, a huge smile on his face. "That'll be great!"

The group ate dinner, each of them having a few drinks with their meals, except Gibbs who had nursed one small beer throughout, having elected himself the designated driver for the evening. Ducky was also refraining from drinking after his heart attack. They left to go paintballing taking two cars, Ducky, McGee and Palmer in one, and Gibbs, and the two Dinozzos in the other.

When they got out of the car both Dinozzos almost fell over laughing when they saw McGee and Palmer who had both obviously done this before, having their own equipment. After everyone else got their gear thy agreed they only wanted to play a fun game instead of a battle. They were there to enjoy a bachelor party and splitting up into teams would make it less social. Soon they were all out in the field randomly shooting each other, as well sharing stories. After their time was up they went back to a nearby pub.

"That was awesome!" Tony exclaimed as they sat down in one of the booths. "We've got to do that again!"

"Agreed," Gibbs stated.

Senior had gone over to talk to one of the servers, his hand on her hip, clearly flirting with her. Before the second half of the group arrived there was already two pitchers, nachos, and wings on the table. Palmer, McGee, and Ducky joined them, McGee pouring a glass, and taking one of the wings. Palmer also pour a glass and began to munch on the nachos.

"McGee, this is the best bachelor party ever," Tony told his friend, a beer in his hand, a hug smile on his face.

"Even without strippers?" Senior asked.

"There's only one woman I wanna see naked tonight."

"Aren't you worried about what kind of shape Abby's going to bring her home in?" MecGee asked.

Tony laughed. "Come on, you know Ziva, she's so… Ziva there's no way she'll let things go enough to get even tipsy."

"She agreed to marry you Dinozzo," Gibbs reminded him. "Anything can happen."

"Boss did you make a joke?"

Gibbs smiled a typical Gibbs half smile, shrugged and took a sip of the soft drink he was drinking. The men who were drinking continued to drink, but soon it started to get hard to talk over the growing crowd. It was evident that they could not continue to have their quiet night of bonding.

"How about we move this home?" Tony suggested.

"I think I'm going to let the kids have this one," Senior told his son.

"I'm out," Palmer said, looking at his phone.

"Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"I will get Anthony Senior and Mister Palmer home you boys enjoy the rest of your night."

"Junior don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Senior called to his son.

Tony laughed. "That doesn't rule out a lot dad."

Senior only nodded knowingly before disappearing out of the front door of the pub. Dinozzo stood there stunned amazed that without Ziva there he had had a perfectly pleasant evening with his father. All he wanted to do was get home, and see his soon to be wife. He had no idea what Abby had planned and wanted to hear all about it.

"McGee, Dinozzo, let's go," Gibbs said to them.

"What about the tab?"

"Thank your father in the morning. Come on."

He had already had a great night, and he thought that a good action movie would be the perfect end to the night. None of them wanted to stay at crowded bar, nor find some sort of club. When then got in he was surprised to find Ziva wasn't home, as much as he was liking the guy's night he would have liked to have her curled up with him in front of their TV.

"Are you getting nervous about settling down?" McGee asked, taking a sip of his second beer.

Tony shook his head. "No, why would I be, Probie?"

"You're the last person I thought would get married. I thought for sure if you did it would be in Vegas after a very drunk weekend."

"I guess that's fair enough, but it's different with Ziva. I always knew she was different, and I knew the second I put the ring on her finger, hell, before that the first time she told me she loved me, that I was committed and was going to settle down with her. Now quiet the best part of the movie is about to play!"

Three of them were sitting in front of the TV, drinking when the door opened. Tony's jaw was on the floor the moment he saw Ziva. He didn't have to be a genius to see that she was clearly intoxicated. None of them had ever seen her drunk before, but she was more than just a little tipsy and happy to be in that state. They were now wondering what she and Abby had done that evening. A part of Tony was glad that she had gotten a good bachelorette party, but mostly he was curious about what they had done, glad he would get a good story but wouldn't have the massive hangover the next morning.

End Part 21

Notes: So that's that… what did the ladies get into? ;) hope you liked it keep the happies coming heart


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: So what did Abby have planned? Hehe… I don't know why the idea hit me, but it seemed very Abby. Also sorry for tonight's update being so late… had to go all over ruralish Ontario in a snow storm after work. PLEASE send happy warm thoughts.

While the guys were enjoying their evening Abby had shown up at the apartment. When Ziva let her in the Israeli had hair up, and cotton bathrobe wrapped around her. Wanting only to have a quiet evening in, she had had no intention of doing anything she never understood the tradition of a bachelorette party, but was not surprised that Abby would try to plan one.

"Hold up? What do you think you're doing?" Abby asked.

"I was going to have a bubble bath," Ziva explained. "I know you think I am some sort of ninja but I like to have a bath, and I do not often have evenings to myself anymore."

"Tony can't keep his hands off you, huh?"

Ziva shook her head not comfortable sharing this information with anyone. "Abby! Why did you come here?"

"Uh, cause the boys are having their bachelor party, and I am not letting the bride not have a bachelorette party!"

"I told you I did not want one. Every bachelorette party I have been to in this country ends up being a lot of very drunk women, dressed foolishly trying to do ridiculous things. I am not interested in that."

"Do you remember what I did when Jimmy said he didn't want a bachelor party?"

"Palmer does not know how to hurt you without breaking a sweat."

"Whatever. I'm not planning one of those lame girlie nights, now go get dressed."

"Abby," Ziva sighed.

"I promise, promise, promise it's going to be fun. Please? Come on! Just put on something, anything, heck I don't care if it's something you wear to work, and let's go have some fun. The boys are gonna have blast, we should too!"

"What are they doing?"

"From what I could force out of McGee they are going for dinner, and has something fun but not bachelor party exactly planned., but he wouldn't tell me what the something was, so I decidedto make my own fun."

"What will we be doing?"

"Going for sushi."

"That is all?"

"There's a band I know playing if you want go dancing after."

"I will think about that, but I do like sushi."

Ziva went into her room and came out wearing a long dark blue dress since her friend seemed to be a little more dressed up than usual. The two women left the apartment getting a cab so they could both drink if they so desired. They went to the restaurant Abby had chosen. When they got there Ziva was surprised they had reservations, and were brought to a private room. She wondered how much planning she had done, for something she hadn't been sure that would happen.

She looked around and the place was not like any other sushi place she had been to. They ordered some sake to start the evening, then began to look at the menu each picking different items they enjoyed and also pieces they wanted to try. She was just starting to get comfortable when a second tiny Asian woman walked in with their server.

"Who is that?" Ziva asked.

"She's going to be the table," Abby whispered. "Have you ever heard of nyotaimori style sushi?"

Ziva was sure she'd heard her friend wrong. How was a person going to be a table? She began to wonder what exactly she had agreed to. She wanted to experience American things, but this seemed odd to her. As much as she enjoyed Abby's quirky side this started to feel like it was too much. She wished she had agreed to something more traditional like she had seen before even if it wasn't her style, she wasn't sure what to think of this experience, but yet a part of her was also curious. If she was going to do something wild and new doing it before she was married seemed like the right time to do it.

"No I do not think so," Ziva told her friend.

"You eat off a person," Abby explained. "It's super trendy. And since I promised there would be no naked or gyrating boys this is the best I could do for you. I got the tickets ages ago and I was gonna bring McGee cause he would have been so bashful about it, but then when the bachelor party date was picked I thought this would be perfect for you bachelorette party. I know it's not exactly your thing, but that's the whole point of a bachelor party, I think anyway, to do something wild and fun and a little crazy before settling down with your boo."

"Why? You said we were going for sushi, not to eat off of a naked person."

"It is kind of a tradition around here to celebrate your last night of freedom by looking at naked strangers."

"Abby! This is not making me feel better."

"Since Tony and McGee promised me there would be no naked ladies at Tony's bachelor party, it only makes sense that someone see naked bodies. I wanted you have a good bachelor party, and you're right we are not the kind of people who understand crazy dressed up giggling women, so I thought why not do what the boys do? I should have told you from the start but then I would have waste the tickets and that would have sucked."

Ziva sighed. "We are here now. How do you know that they are not doing something sneaky too?"

"'Cause I know McGee, and how smitten Tony is right now, he doesn't want to see naked women he can't touch and aren't you. They never said anything about us seeing naked girls, okay well Tony might have grinned like a school boy and said I should take you to a strip club so he could think about that, and I wanted you to have an even better night when you got in so I thought this would be perfect! She'll be covered with banana leaves! Plus it's something to say we've done and just think of the look on Tony's face when you tell him you ate sushi off of a naked woman. Please, please, please can we do this?"

"I suppose it is something to say that I have done, and it will be fun to tell Tony about it. It would also be nice to be able to say I got an American style bachelor party. This is not what I expected when I agreed to do this, but I will go with it."

"That's all the fun. This is going to great!"

Soon their food arrived and they began to eat, laughing as they did, and enjoying the food. They were able to bond in a way they didn't often have a chance to, and when their meal was done Ziva knew she wanted the night to continue. She was enjoying herself and wanted to experience the other part of a bachelorette party, being a little drunk and having fun with your friends. After they were done at the restaurant the two of them decided to go see the band Abby had suggested. Ziva wasn't sure if she was going to dance but she didn't want to go home to what she assumed would be an empty apartment since she didn't know what the guys were doing.

End Part 22

Notes: So the next part is the reason there's another part, the bachelorette party ran a little long ;) Hope you enjoy…


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Time for a little bit of team bonding… I'm glad that parties went over well with folks. Well keep the warm happy words coming.

* * *

"…_Don't leave me dear…"_

After a great night of drinking and dancing Abby and Ziva took a cab back to Ziva and Tony's apartment. They both went up to the apartment laughing, looking for coffee and something sweet to eat before sending Abby home. When they got in they were surprised to see Tony, McGee and Gibbs sitting at the kitchen Gibbs was drinking coffee, and the two others had beers in front of them. The two women laughed when they saw the look the three men were giving them.

"Ziva how much did you two have to drink?" asked Tony when he saw her trying to navigate a straight line into the kitchen.

He got up, not quite drunk himself, but not sober either. He went over to her and wrapped his arm around her to steady her, not wanting to watch her fall in front of him. Abby grinned when she saw them, he was so tender and different when they were alone. She was also glad that night was going to end with everyone together. She was upset that a couple of people were missing but she understood.

"I do not know Tony," she giggled, kissing him sloppily.

He helped her to sit on the couch. She quickly pulled him toward her, and he knew better than to try to fight it. He kissed her back for a moment, then pulled away knowing that if she were sober she woul not like their friends watching them in a lingering intimate kiss; and he started to realise his friends didn't need to see that to see that they loved each other. The group just smiled at the couple, happy to see them acting like if even for only an evening. Often times at work it was easy to forget their relationship had changed, which was probably why the team hadn't changed either.

"There was the sake," Ziva stared to tell him. "Then we had something very red Abby bought those were good we had a few, and then Abby's friends started to get us drinks too. Then a couple of tables bought us shots to celebrate my bachelorette party. It was great!"

He laughed. "I'm glad you had fun."

He had never seen her drunk before, but he was glad she'd had fun. He was surprised she'd actually gotten into the idea of the bachelorette party, he had thought she would be at the apartment when he' gotten in complaining about not understanding the American tradition. Gibbs quietly got up and poured two large glasses of water giving one to each of the women and joining everyone who had moved into the living room. Ziva took it and took a big gulp of the water, curling in closer to Tony.

"Ziva you didn't tell Tony what you did today," Abby giggled. "Timmy you have no idea what you missed out on picking today for Tony's bachelor party."

"What are you talking about Abby?" McGee asked.

"Our sushi plate was a woman," giggled Abby.

"You didn't!" Tony exclaimed, having had friends tell him about the new fad.

"We did," Ziva told him smiling. "I had an American bachelor party."

Tony laughed. "You sure did. Was she hot?"

"Tony!" laughed Ziva, not sure what to say.

"I have pictures!" Abby exclaimed.

Both Tony and McGee practically jumped over the coffee table to look at the pictures on Abby's phone. Ziva just laughed, not wanting to stop him, but missing the warmth of him next to her. Gibbs just shook his head. After Abby scrolled through the pictures, Tony returned to the couch, where Ziva was soon curled into him again. Gibbs had settled on an arm chair, and Abby and McGee were on the love seat, occasionally whispering and laughing amongst themselves.

"So what did you do?" Ziva asked Tony after he looked at the pictures.

"We went for drinks then we went paint balling," Tony told her. "It was awesome."

"I am glad you had fun."

As the team talked, and shared stories, as well as switched to drinking coffee and water instead of more libations. As they spoke Ziva continued to be more affectionate than the team was used to, and it didn't take a genius to realise that Tony was getting uncomfortable. As much as Gibbs was happy to see his family all together, there were some images he had no desire to see. He knew it was time to get going, and that he was going to have to the voice of reason. He also knew that if he stayed much later he would be too tired to drive.

"Abs, McGee let's go," he told them, standing up.

"Sure Boss," McGee agreed.

"I just need to pee!" Abby assured him running into the bathroom.

Gibbs just smirked, feeling a little like he was babysitting as he tried to leave. Ziva had been inching closer and closer to Tony the whole time, and in her drunken state her usual restraint around her fiancée was gone. She kept kissing him, squeezing is legs, which he was clearly enjoying. As nice as it was to see them acting like that, he always knew when it was time to give them privacy, and they had started to pay more attention to each other than their guests it was time for privacy.

"You can drop me off at McGee's it's closer," Abby assured him as she put on her sweater.

"I don't think so. You're going home to your own apartments. It's bad enough those two are getting married in a week," sighed Gibbs.

Soon he got Abby and McGee out of the apartment to drive them home safely. The second they saw Gibbs' car drive away Ziva and Tony were all over each other. He was running his hands up her back, and she quickly began to let her hands roam over his stomach, finally getting to touch skin instead of the cotton fabric of his shirt.

"I can't believe you ate food off of a naked woman," Tony told his soon to be wife, suckling her pulse point.

"She was covered with banana leaves," Ziva reasoned.

"Whatever you need to do to justify it, but those pictures are hot Ziva. When I saw them I never wanted you more, and I couldn't do anything about it. Your being an affectionate drunk was not helping at all."

"I am sorry. Do you want me to fix that now?" she asked him seductively.

He nodded and kissed her softly as she began to unbuckle his belt. He grinned, knowing he would not be able to change her mind. The whole evening had been great, but he was glad it was over and it was time for them to be alone. He kissed her fiercely and she moaned softly knowing where this night would lead, and it was exactly what she wanted to end a perfect night out.

End Part 23

Notes: I can't believe we've only got a few chapters left. You'll see how they play out :D


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: Time to tie up some lose ends before the big day! I can't believe this journey is almost over, thank you so much for going on it with me :D Let me know what you think heart.

* * *

Tony got home from picking up dinner, he had gotten already cooked roasted chicken, potatoes, and salad from the store. As he got inside he was sure he heard soft crying coming from the bedroom. The door was closed, which she didn't often do. He went toward the room, after setting down their dinner. When he got closer to the door the noise stopped and the door flew open, and Ziva came out smiling. He was sure there was something more going on.

"Ziva," he asked. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," she assured him. "Why would you ask?"

"I thought- You know if something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it, right?"

"Why would something be bothering me? I am happy we are going to be married in a few days."

"I know and I'm excited too, but this can't be how you dreamed it would happen."

She laughed, running her fingers along his cheek. "Tony, you cannot think I am one of those women on those movies you like to watch who have planned their weddings down to the last detail when they were four, then break down when something goes wrong?"

"No I don't, but those women are not just in movies. That's not what I meant. You had to have thought about your wedding day a few times in your life, and how you wanted to things to be. I know I have."

She shook her head not believing him. "You have?"

"Mostly it was me fantasizing about my super hot wife walking down the aisle in a slinky wedding dress, then it would skip to me taking the dress off of her. But I think it's normal for a guy to think about how great his wife is going to look in her dress, since that's supposed to be the big surprise."

"That does not surprise me. I suppose I thought about it at times growing up. Tali would have been a bridesmaid, and I thought it might be at the synagogue where my parents were married. I thought for a long time my father would be there, even though our relationship was strained he still did those kind of father thing. But none those are not options." She looked away from him to hide her tears from him. "It is a tradition in my faith for both the bride's parents to walk with her. It is difficult to have none."

"I'm sorry," he whispered needing to comfort him.

He pulled her toward him, knowing she was hurting, and needed to let it out. She buried her head in his chest, as he gently stroked her hair and cheek to soothe her. He could tell she was crying, and gently kissed the top of her reassuring her he was there, and always would be when she was hurting. She looked up at him and he was glad he trusted him like this. He had known she was struggling and was glad she finally let it out, before the wedding.

"I'm right here Ziva," he whispered. "Just let it all out."

"I should not be upset. It is not as if I am unhappy with what we chose."

"Even though you're happy it doesn't mean it's exactly how you wanted it. I understand."

"I cannot imagine marrying you anywhere else now. I want to marry you, but it is difficult to not think about my family as it gets closer."

"I know."

"I believe you when you tell me you would let me have anything I wanted, even that synagogue back home, but the thing that I want no one can get me."

"I would do whatever you asked me to do if that's what you wanted. But I wish I could give you your family on that day, Ziva. I hate seeing you hurting and knowing I can't make it better."

"You are making it better Tony," she assured him, kissing his cheek. "Making it better does not always mean fixing it."

"It still hurts. I love you too."

"I love you. If my father was alive would you have changed your faith?" she asked him.

"I was never religious Ziva so, yes, if that was what I needed to do to make it happen that's what I would have done."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and you're the only person I ever wanted to marry, I would have done anything in order to make that happen."

"Tony, do not say things like that. I do not like when you act like that when it is only us. I know you have been engaged before."

"I was but I didn't feel like this. I wasn't ready to marry her, and I'm not sure I really wanted to do it, and that's why it didn't work out I thought it was the next step, and it was logical but what I had then is nothing like how I feel now. With you I didn't ask because it was what was expected of me, I asked because I knew that I would be lost and alone without you."

"Tony," she whispered, her emotions getting the better of her.

She again began to cry, this time however it was different. She was glad to be getting it all out, and hearing things she had known but needed to hear out loud to believe. She knew he had been right to get her to let it out. She kissed him softly, then wiped her tears, but they kept coming for a few more long minutes. His heart ached watching her knowing this was all he could do. He wondered if maybe everything had been too fast and that's why she had been so reluctant to talk.

"If it's too much right now we can wait," he assured her. "Everyone will understand."

She smiled at him, running her fingers along his cheek. "I do not want to wait any longer, but I am happy you gave me the choice to change my mind. I am just finding it difficult to not have my family with me right now."

"I know and I'm sorry I can't do more for you."

"You are doing enough."She kissed him softly. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too."

They shared another longer kiss, which started out sweet but soon became a little bit more frenzied like it always did when they were alone. The second he tasted her, he couldn't get enough, and he hoped he would always feel this way. He had to show restraint all day at work, and when they were with their friends in public which made it all the more impossible to resist her once she finally got her attention. His hands slid down her body, resting on her ass, and pulling her roughly into him. They both moaned softly.

"I thought you got us dinner," she reminded him pulling away.

"We can re-heat it." He went to capture her lips again.

The one thing he did like about the nights where he chose the meal, which was usually some kind of take out, was that the meal could quickly be reheated and he didn't have to sit through an amazing meal squirming like a schoolboy if they got distracted by each other before they began the meal. He picked her up easily bringing her into the bedroom, every time she had asked him why he had started lifting her he explained her needed to practice for their wedding night so he wouldn't drop her accidently. As much as she liked to tease him she enjoyed it when he did it and hoped he would continue to do it long after their wedding night.

End Part 24

Notes: Wow it's almost over. I figured I needed to tie up some loose ends before the wedding… Well I hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: We're almost at the end how sad, just a little bit of Gibbs/Tony bonding left… Posting this before my friends arrive and I hunker down for an evening of English fare and Monty Python… Let me know what you think, tomorrow is the big day! PS ran out of lyrics at the end cause of the additions...

* * *

"…_I won't let go…"_

Dinozzo had never understood the tradition that the bride and groom couldn't see each other before the wedding, and he certainly didn't know why when he lived with his soon to be wife, they couldn't spend the night together as they always did. It was such an outdated custom. Gibbs had insisted he stay there that night, since Ziva needed to sleep in in her own bed. It had been two hours since the two men had gone to bed, and Tony was still wide awake. Ziva had started to text him shortly after, but he had dialed her number fearing they would wake up their boss who neither was sure actually slept.

"I cannot sleep," Ziva sighed into the phone.

"Me neither," he assured her. "This is ridiculous."

"When Gibbs falls asleep, why do you not come over here, and then sneak back before he wakes up?"

There was something he thought was thrilling about sneaking out of Gibbs' to see her that night. McGee had listened, and his bachelor party was exactly what he wanted, and now all he wanted was to not be alone in a cold bed. He had always known his boss must have a bedroom or two, but he never thought he would have what could have been army surplus mattresses in them, he fully understood why his boss usually slept on his very cloud-like couch.

"That's a great idea. I'll text when I'm out of the house," he told her.

"All right," she assured him. "I look forward to it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dinozzo hung up the phone a few seconds later, and started to tip toe down the stairs. He felt like he was a teenager sneaking out past curfew, but he was determined. He was not going to spend a night alone when he didn't have to, he had done that for far too long in his life already. He had his hand on the doorknob when he heard movement. He froze, hoping that he hadn't woken Gibbs up.

"Do not make me shoot you twelve hours before your wedding," a groggy Gibbs grumbled.

"Boss, I just…" Dinozzo reasoned.

"Dinozzo I know you're sneaking out to see Ziva and I swear to you I will shoot you in the foot if you try to take one step out that door."

"I don't know why it means so much to you. It's such an outdated tradition. Ziva and I have been living together for three months now, and we've clearly had sex. Damn good sex too."

"Dinozzo, I don't want to hear that. It may be outdated, and I know that you live with her, but there was only one wife I didn't see before the wedding and she was the one who should have lasted."

"Sorry Boss, I'm going to text Ziva and tell her you caught me and threatened to shoot me."

Gibbs laughed. "I want to give you the best chance of having this work. I don't want you to have a line-up of ex-wives."

"If this one doesn't work out for some reason I'll never want to try again. It took me too long to realise just how important she was in my life. I sound like romance novel."

"A little bit Dinozzo. You should try to sleep."

"Boss, I can't shut my brain off. What if something goes wrong?"

"Of course things are going to go wrong, but by the end of the day you'll be married and that's all that's going to matter. I should know I've been there four times already."

"Do you think you'll try it again?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No I got it right the first time and you can't recreate perfection."

"Now you sound like the romance novel. Boss, when you married Shannon did you feel like you already were, and the whole wedding was just to prove to yourself that the commitment was real?"

"I did, and I only felt that way with Shannon. I knew the second I put her engagement on her finger I was committed. If she had asked me to have the ceremony while scuba diving I'd have agreed, because that was for her, and for her family to know I was serious about being there for her," Gibbs explained.

"Boss, I've seen a few pictures from your other weddings, but not those."

"I can't look at them Dinozzo. It was small, she didn't want a military wedding. She said she loved the uniform but for her wedding day she wanted to see the man, and that meant a tux. She had the most amazing dress I had ever seen, one of those huge ones I'd laugh at when I saw them on other women, but damn she made it work. Her family had a farm, and that's where we got married. I remember how much her parents tried to talk her out of it. You could imagine my shock when I looked down at her feet and she was wearing an old pair of cowboy boots."

"Really" laughed Dinozzo. "She must have been something else, Boss."

"She was. Every time I think about it the whole day comes back."

"I'd love to have a story like that, Boss."

"You will have something tomorrow that will make anyone who knows ask if that was real. She was something special, and once you find that you can never look back."

"Don't I know it, Boss I never thought I'd be doing this."

"I never thought I'd see the day Dinozzo."

He then yawned. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Leave your phone it'll help you sleep."

"What if…?"

"Anything about tomorrow can't be fixed now, and if Ziva really needs you she can call me. Let her know you're staying here and let the phone go."

Dinozzo texted Ziva quickly, to be sure she believed he was going to bed for the night, and staying put. Before Tony went up the stairs, Gibbs hugged him. The two men had been close for a long time, but never like this. Tony was glad that this was the thing that go them to act like family like his boss did with the rest of the team.

"Night Boss," Dinozzo said.

"Goodnight Tony."

Tony went back up to the room Gibbs had set him up in. He laid down in the bed, his mind still racing about the next day. He still wanted to not be alone, but he understood now why his boss had been so insistent he stay there, away from Ziva that night and he would never disrespect him. He knew that there was nothing more he could do to make the next day go smoothly, but he was he couldn't stop thinking about it for long enough to let his brain drift into a proper sleep.

End Part 25

Notes: Tomorrow is the big day. Hope you liked the getting there 3


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Favourite Friend  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (same as the show, nothing explicitly naughty)  
Disclaimer: I am an unmotived beauty consultant and frazzled barista who does not own NCIS, it belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly, I make no money from having fun with these characters, just some much needed sanity. I also do not own the song which helped this fic to grow it belongs to Katie Rox, and likely SOCAN.  
Summary: Tony goes to pick up Ziva from the airport after she buries her father, but she doesn't want to go home.  
Notes: So it's the wedding yay! I hope you like it… I can't believe this is the end of this fic. Let me know what you think of it. This part is a little longer than the others. Well enjoy!

* * *

Tony was sure he was dreaming and he was going to wake up at any moment. Abby was standing on one side of him wearing a long flowing black dress, McGee on the other side of him wearing a tux. The music changed and Tony's were transfixed to the doors. When he saw her, he had to remind himself how to breathe. It took him a moment to realise he had not woken up from his reverie. This time it was the real deal. He stared at Ziva in her dress, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The dress she was actually wearing was even more amazing than any he had dreamed up in the past few months. It was very traditional, lace covered with three quarter sleeves, and a sweetheart neckline, and a mermaid style skirt. The part he could not yet see was her exposed back there was lace on her shoulders, but the rest of the back was fully exposed. She had liked the dress because it was a mix between traditional and sexy without being having anything really hanging out. Tony had always been fascinated with her back, and she wanted him to know she noticed.

When she smiled at him he could only grin back. Gibbs had an arm linked in hers as she walked down the aisle and Senior was on the other side. When she got to him Senior hugged her, and winked at his son, and Gibbs kissed her cheek softly. Ziva smiled glad that the day had finally come. She still could not believe the look on Tony's face. If she had ever doubted his feelings before she couldn't anymore. The whole time she walked toward him, he hadn't taken his eyes off of her he had simply stared at her adoringly. She took his hand smiling at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right then.

Tony squeezed her hand, taking in the full sight of her, and his jaw dropped when he realised she wasn't wearing any shoes. She smiled at him letting out the smallest laugh. He knew how much she hated wearing heels, but never realised that she didn't like shoes. He was all the more happy they had decided to be married there, like that so she could be barefoot. He was thrilled he was going to have a great story to tell everyone.

Ducky had agreed to perform the ceremony so they didn't have to choose between whose traditions to use. There were some Jewish traditions that Ziva liked, but there were a lot she didn't, and knew she didn't want Tony to convert in order to married in an orthodox synagogue, which she only would have wanted to do if her father were alive anyway. Now that the wedding day was here she was happy with the choices they had made. She had gotten to see his face when she walked outside and only had the people she loved the most seeing the moments which would most change her life.

"You look amazing," Tony told her, taking her hand, and moving in closer to whisper in her ear. "But I can't wait to get that off of you."

She took his hand and smiled, blushing. "Tony," she warned him.

As much as she loved him, it still surprised her how open he was about what he wanted from her. She had never been the kind of woman who shared intimate details of her relationship with anyone. If she could go back in time and tell herself when she had first met Dinozzo that she would be getting married to him, she was sure she would shoot her future self for saying such a thing. She was happy, and she did love every part of the man standing in front of her. She knew that a lot of people she had known in the past would accuse her of making a mistake, falling for a player's charm, but she knew in her heart that was not the case. What she shared with Anthony Dinozzo Junior was real and unique, and she knew that they only had the people who believed that sharing their day with them.

Ducky cleared his throat. "Shall we?" The couple nodded. "It's been a long time since I've done this, and I'm glad it's between friends, there is no one else I would rather do this for. Tony, Ziva it's about time we get to see this. We are here with our friends and family to celebrate your union. Usually before the prayers I would ask if anyone has any objections, but I believe we can skip that. Everyone please bow your heads."

Ducky began reciting two prayers, surprising Ziva by starting with Hebrew wedding prayer she had heard so many times, and repeated barely above a whisper. Tony watched her face as it lit up, and was sure he was falling even more deeply in love with her. He had worried that the simple ceremony may not feel like the same as the large Italian weddings he had attended in the past, but he knew this was right for them. She looked so happy, and that's was all he wanted for her on that day. He knew that when he would see people from his past they would not believe he had truly settled into marital bliss; all he knew was that with Ziva that was all he wanted.

"Since you are already holding hands," laughed Ducky. "Tony repeat after me. Before our friends and those so special to us here," he paused and Dinozzo repeated. "On this day of happiness and good fortune, I Anthony Dinozzo Junior ,take you Ziva David as my wife." Ducky paused again, and this time Dinozzo breath hitched as he repeated the words staring right into Ziva's eyes which were full of emotion. "I promise love you, stay faithful to you, listen to and fix the issues that will arise in our lives and to follow Gibbs' rules, excluding rule twelve." Tony smiled as he repeated that part, and there were chuckles from their friends as well. "Today we are joined in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore."

One of Tony's hands had moved up to Ziva's cheek, in hopes of keeping both of their emotions from spilling over. "Damn Ziva I love you," he added, making her smile.

It was then Ziva's turn, she cleared her throat. "Tony, before our friends and those so special to us here," she repeated, her voice cracking slightly, and she quickly wiped her eyes hoping no one noticed the tears. "On this day of happiness and good fortune, I Ziva David ,take you Anthony Dinozzo Junior as my husband. I promise love you, stay faithful to you, listen to and fix the issues that will arise in our lives and to follow Gibbs' rules, excluding rule twelve." She was looked at the floor and laughed, glad to be given the chance to get her emotions back under control. "Today we are joined in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore."

The couple was glad Ducky had chosen and personalised their vows for them, knowing they would not have been able to come up with if they had written them themselves. Ducky looked at McGee, who took the rings from his top pocket with a smile. They looked over at Abby who was grinning, dabbing her eyes with a black handkerchief. They then looked at Gibbs who was smiling proudly, as was Senior. The Palmers were holding hands smiling, clearly recalling their own wedding, Breena's head resting on Jimmy's shoulder. Director Vance was there with his kids. Tobias Fornell and Abby Borin were also in attendance, as well as Shmeil Pinkhas who was thrilled to see Ziva getting married even if it wasn't the traditional way he thought she would; and McGee's grandmother, Penelope Langston, as Ducky's date for the evening. They knew the whole day was perfect as Ducky took the first ring from its box.

"Tony, take this ring and place it on Ziva's finger, and repeat after me," Ducky told him, Tony nodded and did as he was asked. "This ring is a symbol of our bond, our love, and our commitment to each other." The then looked at Ziva and gave her Tony's ring. "Ziva place this ring on Tony's finger and repeat after me," he said and told her the same.

"Tony, it's time to kiss the bride," Ducky told them.

Dinozzo hesitated slightly before brushing his lips against Ziva's. He wasn't expecting it to be a very deep kiss, and he didn't care, all that mattered to him was they were married. He was surprised when he felt her deepen the kiss. It was him who pulled away after a long moment enjoying their first married kiss, she rested her head against his chest.

Tony looked at Ziva, in disbelief. "We're married," he whispered.

"We are," she agreed, grinning, then she took his hand and they walked back down the make shift aisle together.

After they had gotten what felt like a thousand pictures taken they were able to go join their friends for some dinner. They were glad they didn't have a huge reception of people to talk to. After everyone had eaten, Director Vance was the first to leave. No one was surprised that he was overwhelmed by the celebration, and he did have his kids to think about. They began the evening with their first dance. As they did Tony's hands kept sliding lower down her dress, and she even kissed him a few times as they swayed to the music.

Before long their friends had joined them. Abby was, of course, mostly dancing with McGee, although she did share a dance with Fornell, Gibbs, and Senior. Gibbs gravitated toward the other Abby in attendance and the few times he was on the dance floor he was with her. The celebration did not go too late, but the couple was thrilled by how everything had gone. As their guests began to leave they knew it would not be long before they could leave themselves and get on with their honeymoon and the rest of their lives together.

Neither could believe that less than six months earilier they had been hiding their feelings from one another. As much as they both wished the tragedy that had brought them together hadn't happened they knew that was the reason they finally took a chance, and couldn't be happier for making that decision. The couple had gotten their perfect wedding and were ready to face any other challenges that came their way with their work family as support.

The End

Notes: So that's it… My muse has a few more ideas, but my schedule is a little hinky right now. I do want to do an M rated companion piece to this, but what I have is currently in a notebook. So I guess just keep looking. This fic done though, there won't be a sequel, just some possible additions to the parts that faded to black. Thank you to everyone who has read this fic, reviewed, alerted ect it truly means the world to me. HUGZ and HEARTS -dustytiger


End file.
